Of Gods and Women Part Two
by Sithicus
Summary: This is the sequel to a story set in a time long ago when the ancient Gods were petty and cruel, and they plagued mankind with suffering... A land in turmoil would encounter a traveler of the Omniverse who is just starting his own: Legendary Journey.DONE
1. Chapter One: The Kiss

**Author's Notes:** It is almost the end of April; I have not gotten nearly as many reviews for part one as I would have liked, but fortunately I made a promise and for my few loyal fans I shall now begin the process of posting Part two. If you haven't read part one I'm afraid you won't be able to enjoy part two; and if you have read it, but haven't reviewed well then What are you waiting for?

**Disclaimer: **I make no claims of ownership to any of the Xena characters or plotlines; I have merely borrowed them for the use of this story due to my extreme 'Sticks to Continuity' frame of mind. The character of Alain Desrochers AKA Alumni if however completely mine; and so without further ado I ask that you R&R folks. (Oh yes and please don't sue me I have no money.)

**In a time of ancient Gods,Warlords… And kings; a land in turmoil cried out for a hero… She was Xena; a mighty Princess forged in the heat of battle…**

Prologue

Ares the God of war did not like being in the dark; so far the young man who called himself Alumni had revealed nothing of his purpose in this reality. And his patience would not hold much longer; and yet his mother was adamant, too little was known of the individual and so he waited… He waited as Xena began to train him; he waited as Iolaus taught him the ancient forms of martial arts that he himself had been taught, he waited as his do-gooder half-brother showed him a few tricks of the trade… And he waited for what seemed like eternity; until a new mystery presented itself.

"Brother dear." A voice suddenly spoke; Athena appeared before Ares within his sanctuary, a rare occurrence indeed.

"Well sister, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Ares wondered lips pursed in bemusement; Athena strode over to the image of the young man as he bade farewell to Hercules and Iolaus.

"So he's training with your former protégé still." She observed with a wry smile. "Most interesting."

"You aren't seriously here because of him, are you?" He demanded growing suspicious; his sister rarely showed much interest in his affairs, she smiled disarmingly. That made Ares even more suspicious, but Athena simply ignored his question; she made a small Tsking noise and strode towards the exit.

"I think I should meet this man; if only to see what's so frightening about him that he has mother fidgety of late." She stated before vanishing in a flash; Ares glowered and willed the image to vanish.

"Your secrets won't escape me forever; and then we'll see what's what." He grumbled taking a seat in his throne and twirling his sword around. "Ah; I don't envy him though, Xena is quite the task master." He added with a wry chuckle.

**Xena: Warrior Princess  
****Of Gods and Women; Part Two**

I lay back in the water exhausted; it had been a good three days to this dreary little spot and Xena was quite a formidable teacher. Still I was much better then when I first arrived; my body was leaner, faster, stronger and my health had vastly improved. Gone was the short, stocky man whose weight had been detrimental to his health; in his place stood a well muscled individual. Well ok; maybe I wasn't as ripped as Iolaus or Hercules, but I could win against the former in a fair fight and the latter even commented that I had some potential.  
Being here for a time had caused me to become more focused and determined in my physical upkeep; it was as if a part of my soul no longer felt absent, as if I had finally become whole in body and in spirit.

"Al…Alumni; Hurry up breakfast is ready!" Gabrielle called; I shrugged and waded back to the shoreline, not an easy feat for a novice swimmer like me. Climbing from the water I headed towards the clothing Salmoneous had procured for me; not very flattering, but it got the job done.

"My, my, my." A voice spoke up startling me. "I bet this is a side Xena doesn't appreciate." I glanced all about for the source; a woman appeared out of thin air, she was a vision of loveliness and wore golden armor. I was so shocked by her appearance I completely forgot that I stood naked before her; fumbling for my glasses I put them on and got a closer look, her smile was one of utter bemusement.

"I take it you're one of those Gods I've heard so much about." I surmised; she nodded as her eyes darted over my now toned body, I would have felt conscientious if I wasn't completely taken aback by her beauty and the sense of power radiating off of her.

"And you're the little man that's got dear brother Ares and great Hera so troubled." She stated striding over to my clothes, which were between us; and passing them over to me.

"Gods are worried about me?" I wondered slipping into the period undergarments without even looking; it had become second nature to me by now, keeping my eyes on a possible threat and getting dressed simultaneously. "I'm impressed; I didn't know I was so powerful." I quipped feeling no reason to curb my tongue; the Goddess before me smiled.

"Don't flatter yourself; Zeus knows who and what you are, he sent me to give you something." She informed holding out a small parchment; or at least it looked like one, I pulled it closer to me only to discover it was blank.

"Is this one of those tricks you're all famous for?" I wondered looking back up only to discover that the Goddess now stood directly in front of me; and she was tall. "Um…"

"You could say that." She whispered before she grabbed me by the open collar of my top and pulled me into a kiss; I fumbled stupidly in her grasp totally lost, a red hot fire burned through my lips and into my body. I wanted to scream, but could not; her tongue explored my mouth and I could tell now she was toying with me at this point.  
The nerve centers in my eyes flared; my muffled scream causing her some twisted sense of pleasure judging by the look in her eyes, as the pain subsided the world swam completely out of focus. She parted from me with an obvious reluctance and a smile that would probably drive some men wild; then she plucked the glasses from my face and destroyed them, but I didn't really register that. Because I was stunned into awed silence by the simple fact that I could see twenty-twenty without the use of corrective lenses; my genetic defect was no more.  
"A pity you're spoken for; I could find so much to do with someone of your…Caliber." She whispered in a very suggestive tone before vanishing the same way she'd appeared.

"O…K…" I began clearly confused and aroused by this particular encounter. "On the one hand I've got a God out to kill me and on the other, a Goddess that wants to bed me… And here I thought my biggest concern was learning how to ride a horse." I muttered before I quickly finished getting dressed and hurrying back to camp for a no doubt, cold meal.

Gabrielle watched as Xena demonstrated a succession of moves designed to unbalance your opponent; my mimicry of them was slightly jerky, but better then last time.

"No, no, no; you want to block his second swing and come around on his third to disarm or kill him." She chastised; I sighed and repeated the motions.

"Wouldn't it be easier to practice against me?" I demanded irritated with the slow pace.

"If you want to die, sure." Was the clipped response; frustrated now I tossed the sword aside and instead charged Xena, with a little shake of her head she spun out of the way and connected with the small of my back. This time I used the fall; as Iolaus had taught me, and managed to get back to my feet swiftly. She smiled approvingly; I shook my head and switched stances, she corrected me moving my arms and feet further apart.

"This stuff seems easier." I admitted closing my eyes and breathing deep as I'd been taught.

"It is definitely easier." She agreed. "Though difficult because it takes great discipline."

"Yes; and yet a part of me seems to naturally flow into it." I returned bringing clarity and focus to my mind; without alerting Xena to my plans I swung the left arm out and felt it connect with her own. Our bodies surged and bucked as we engaged in physical combat; we never hit each other hard enough to break anything, but we did manage to bruise the other on occasion. Xena got a lucky shot past my defenses and hit my bandaged ribs; I gasped at the pain and backed up fighting to breathe.

"Oh; sorry." Xena apologized sounding less then sincere.

"I deserved that." I retorted rubbing my bandaged side; still it was quite amazing how much I could do despite my injury.

"Did Athena really do…That; to you?" Gabrielle suddenly asked distracting us from our sparring and training session.

"I told you I don't know which Goddess it was, but yes, kissing complete with tongue." I replied suppressing the urge to grin stupidly with remembrance.

"Strange; Athena doesn't strike me as such the bold type." She returned with a tilt of her head; Xena snorted and beckoned me back to our work. I assumed the stance and found my center; Xena calmly waited, in time she knew I'd be ready at a moment's notice. Once again we were a whirl of motion; and this time I blocked the cheap shot to my ribs, she nodded in approval.

"He's certainly taken to that." A new voice observed as the usual squeaking armor of Joxer entered my field of hearing.

"He's a natural student; it's as if he's born to it." Gabrielle returned. "So what brings you here?" She asked.

"Autolycus sends his regards; that little favor Xena asked him to do." Joxer reminded passing a small scroll to Gabrielle. "Everything's there; word for word." He added nodding to indicate the parchment with his head.

"Great; what did they have to say?" Gabrielle wondered unfurling the scroll; her eyes flew over it hungrily and widened in shock as they came to the end. "Xena!" She called distracting the warrior princess for only a fraction of a second; which did not prove enough to get a good hit in, she requested a pause and moved over to her friend. Her eyes darted over the parchment; then back to me and once more to the parchment; the deepness of that gaze unsettled me greatly, but I shot her a lopsided grin.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"That depends; what do you know of the Fates?" She asked in turn; I tilted my head to one side searching my scattered and fragmented memories, little came to me except of course small teases.

"Very little." I returned. "Don't they weave some form of tapestry?" I wondered.

"Yes; and you're not on it." She revealed; I chuckled openly at that.

"Of course; I came through a vortex obviously from some other plane of existence, why would I be on it if I wasn't born here?" I shot back; Xena nodded at that, but then held up the parchment.

"Fair enough, but if that is the case; how can there be a prophecy about you?" She asked; I frowned at that and approached her at a brisk pace, grabbing it from her hand I proceeded to read it.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed filled with a strange numbness; the phrase great destructive force popped up on more then one occasion.

"My thoughts exactly." She returned; I crumpled the parchment in my fist and glared offensively at it.

"Uh; what's wrong with that?" Joxer wondered naively; Xena turned partially so her gaze now fell on him.

"The fact that what is on the tapestry of the Fates is absolute; nothing can exist without being a part of it, which means Alumni here is not only an enigma, but someone Hera and Ares will want to kill all the more now." She explained in a very serious tone.

"In other words he's a target." Gabrielle observed; Xena nodded slowly, I did not like the sounds of this at all.

"Oh…" Joxer began taking a few steps further away from me; I shook my head and reclaimed my sword. Xena began to gather our belongings.

"We've got to find a temple and fast; we need to ask one of the other Gods how this is even possible." She stated; Gabrielle nodded and quickly began to aid her friend, Joxer looked stupidly between the three of us.

"Uh; I think I'll go see if Hercules needs my help." He stated before heading off; I shook my head twirled the sword and sheathed it.

"I suppose that means I don't get my horse riding lessons." I remarked in relief; Xena's eyes twinkled as she loaded up Argo.

"Think again; we can kill two birds with one stone." She stated smiling; I did not like the looks of that one bit.

To Be Continued: **In the next chapter we enter the world of Xena the television series for the very first time; if you're at all familiar with it you'll most likely recognize that the episodes I'm placing my character in begin with the Season Two episode titled Destiny...**


	2. Chapter Two: Horse Riding 101 & Obstacle...

**Author's Notes:** We enter the realm of Xena even more thoroughly then before extreme fans of the show will most likely be able to pick out the scenes I inserted my own character in; I trust that doens't go against some unwritten rule of fanfiction creation.

Disclaimer: I make no claims to owning the characters of the Xena universe; I don't own their world at all and would never claim otherwise, this story was written to reflect my creativeness, it is my masterpiece, my grand novelization, my ultimate series of misadventures for Alain Desrochers to befall and work on bettering himself in certain aspects. I have merely borrowed these alternate realities to help further the growth of my own personal character; and I chose these favored past times because like any fan of the entertainment biz, I enjoy the prospect of working and interacting with characters that have imprinted themselves upon me. This disclaimer may seem far too lengthy for your tastes, but my paranoia with the scenes depicted in this chapter and possible repercussions real or imagined leaves me to fully cover all bases, or at least attempt to.  
And so without any further ramblings on my part; I leave you with this, the next exciting chapter in my Of Gods and Women, Part Two tale... Oh yes; and thanks for the review Agent-G, a pity my other reviewer/reader seems to have dropped off the face of the Earth, what could that Drizz'l be up to I wonder?

"I hate you!" I exclaimed as the mare galloped down the path; that wasn't all together true, but I didn't want them to know. The fact that I was currently out of control not withstanding; the wind whipping across my body was a feeling I couldn't begin to describe. I let out a whoop of joy; I'd never felt so alive.

"I think he likes it." Gabrielle remarked with a smile.

"I had a feeling he might." Xena returned. "Come on; we'd better teach him how to master that horse before he kills himself." She added before hauling Gabrielle up onto Argo's back and charging after Alumni.  
Alumni seemed to vanish and Xena couldn't find him no matter how hard she tried; the duo rode down the path until they reached a clearing that looked down upon a valley, Xena stiffened in shock and swiftly dismounted Argo. Gabrielle joined her about to ask her what was wrong until Xena grasped Argo's reins and made off; the trio wound up on a raised field overlooking the valley in question, in particular a burnt out village.

"Shouldn't we be finding Alumni instead of sight seeing?" Gabrielle asked her friend; she was understandably worried, but Xena wasn't paying attention.

"I know this place." She whispered. "It's Cirrha." She revealed her voice now haunted with memories; Gabrielle took a moment to survey the landscape.

"So this is Cirrha." She stated in a hushed tone; her concerns for Alumni forgotten at the moment. "It's beautiful." She added softly.

"To me it's the ugliest place on Earth." Xena returned almost bitterly; Gabrielle turned to her friend.

"I don't think you should keep punishing yourself for what happened." Gabrielle berated; Xena smirked slightly.

"I didn't come this way to punish myself." She countered regarding the burnt out wrecks; no one had bothered to re-settle here since that fateful day. "I want to understand why." She suddenly revealed; Gabrielle understood suddenly that Xena had engineered it so they'd come this way.

"Why what?" She asked uncertainly; Xena's expression almost softened, and she glanced briefly at her friend.

"Why it happened." She replied. "Why I was who I was." She added. "And how I can ever atone." She finished in a subdued tone.

"You've changed Xena." Gabrielle reassured breaking out in a wide almost loving smile. "Like this valley." She added nodding her head to indicate the area in question; Xena turned her head away, disturbed or perhaps merely touched.  
"Once it was a place full of death and violence; now it's full of beauty and life." She turned back to her friend with those words. "The same kind of change has happened to you."

"I wish I could see it that way." Xena returned somberly. "I'm going down there." She added moving off towards Argo; she re-mounted her steed, Gabrielle frowned as her thoughts returned to Alumni, he could be in some kind of danger.

"I'll wait here." Was all she said; knowing that Xena needed this, and that she wouldn't be able to changer her mind on the matter.

I finally managed to rein my mount in; she seemed a little skittish however and I couldn't blame her, especially when the attack occurred. Several men wearing furs leapt from the underbrush with spears and dangerous looking swords; this was not my day, and Xena was nowhere in sight.  
The leader threw his spear at me; I was no fool, snapping the reins of my beautiful new horse I charged forward heedless of the danger. The spear missed me by inches; withdrawing my sword I cut the man down even as Widow's hooves trampled another, I'd chosen the name Widowmaker for my mount. The remaining attackers swarmed me; fortunately since I was mounted on a horse they were cautious, which gave me an advantage. However I wasn't going to learn anything this way; that plus there was no way to escape these fools. Leaping from my horse rather clumsily; and perhaps foolishly I began to fight my attackers on foot, three charged as one.  
Pivoting on my feet I parried the first blow; disarmed the second attacker and slammed the third in the stomach with a high kick. The remaining attacker who'd held back; turned to one of the trees and swung his sword, and without warning a large log came screaming out of the trees. I dove to the ground in the nick of time; the two attackers still standing were not so fortunate, they were struck down at once. The remaining attackers fled; I sighed wearily and grabbed Widow's reins.

"Come on; we've got to find Xena, there could be more of those goons out here." I told my horse; sure it might be dumb talking to an animal, but hey the horse was smart enough to know to help protect her new master. I rushed back up the path; somehow finding my way back to the last place I'd seen Xena, the sounds of a skirmish could be heard off down one of the other paths and I mounted Widow. "Ya!" I cried urging the animal onwards; she galloped down the path for a good ways until we reached the sight of Xena's latest battle. And what I saw when I arrived was not very good; Xena lay crumpled like some discarded doll against a tree on the side of the road, Gabrielle was currently nowhere to be seen.  
"Zeus that looks bad." I cursed rushing over to her side after sliding from Widow's back; I pressed two fingers against her neck, checking her pulse.

"Get away from her!" Gabrielle screamed emerging from the trees with a few branches and assorted supplies.

"Sorry; I…I…" I stammered uncertain what to say; I hadn't known the two women as long as they'd known each other, but I didn't want to see her die.

"We've got to get her to a healer… I think Xena knows of one… She told me where to go before…" She trailed off; shaking her head and wiping the tears, she tossed all of the supplies down next to Argo. "We have to make a litter." She told me; I nodded and moved swiftly to give her a hand. Quickly we worked as one and had the litter built in no time; all throughout I noticed that she was limping and favoring her right leg, she'd been hurt during the battle.  
When the time came I hauled Xena onto the litter as gently as I could; Gabrielle looked like she wanted to protest, but I wouldn't have any of it, I had to help. Gabrielle secured the litter to Argo's saddle; she quickly climbed into Argo's saddle and began to take off in a seemingly random direction, I rushed back to Widow and followed after her. Something told me she wouldn't want to stop; or camp, until we'd helped her friend… This was going to be a very long and trying journey.

To Be Continued... **It has begun; Alumni now faces Xena's world head on, from the first death of the great Warrior Princess, to the rise of Velasca and Callisto... What fate awaits our hero as he befriends and interacts with these lovable characters; and did I actually write out a full prophecy? (Probably not; I was in a hurry to get to the action after all. Chuckles) The answers to many questions will be forth coming; and a hint of Al's true destiny will also be shared, so stay tuned...**


	3. Chapter Three: Valiant Protectors

**Author's Notes:** Again I post another new chapter; again I have only one apparent reader, and you know I really don't mind too much. As long as there's someone who'd kill me if I never updated again I'll keep sharing this tale, who knows perhaps at a later time others will jump on and start reviewing. I suppose I could follow your advice Agent-G, but I'm very busy right now working on more parts of this saga typing them up. Taking time off to send one tiny e-mail would detract from my strong desire to finish my one true goal, total completion of Chrysalis from start to finish. Who knows; perhaps others will stumble upon this, or perhaps no one else will ever review my work, which says what about it? Either way; I continue, because when all is said and done I'm not just writing this story for me and me alone, but for the sake of having at least accomplished something of epic designs in my writing career. (Or lack thereof as the case is currently.)

Legalities are all the same; I make no claims to ownership of any character outside of Alain Desrochers/Alumni, the events throughout most of this story aren't mine per-se, but they have been modified to reflect the inclusion of my OC hopefully just enough that I will come across as honoring the hard work of others instead of ripping it off. Enjoy; share your enjoyment with others, R&R if you aren't already and for Gods sake does there always have to be some kind of peril in these things? ;)

We'd paused in the dead of night at a crossroads; Gabrielle limping over to her friend, she rested her hands on Xena's head gently; attempting to get her to wake up. "Xena…Can you hear me?" She asked; her cradling of Xena's head made me think of something, but it was gone as fast as it appeared. "Xena, can you hear me?" She repeated; I kept silent for fear of upsetting her, what if Xena was already gone? I was greatly uncertain as to just what I could do; all of this seemed very personal to Gabrielle and I was a mere observer, however I kept an eye out for possible pursuit.  
"Mount Nestus… Is it north of the Stryman River?" She asked; Xena was conscious once more and barely said something; I did not like this one bit. "I think that's yes." She told me and Argo slowly climbing to her feet and retrieving the torch.

"I hope so; she's in a bad way… I don't think she'll make it." I admitted; Gabrielle charged up to me despite her limp pushing me back slightly up against Widow's flank.

"Don't say that." She snapped. "She's going to be fine." She added uncertainly; she'd tried to hide her injury from me doing her best to be strong, but I could tell she just wanted to break down and weep for her friend. Mounting Widowmaker once more I quickly took point; fervently wishing that I could watch our back at the same time, there could be any number of troubles… Especially if Ares was paying attention.

Days…Possibly weeks later; I'd lost track of the time since this horrible incident had occurred; Gabrielle collapsed in the cold snow her coat proving insufficient to ward of the cold elements of the mountain. I faintly heard her murmur something and felt a strong urge to help her, but Argo beat me to it; the horse moved up alongside her so she could check on Xena… Perhaps instinctively knowing that Gabrielle was pushing herself too hard; struggling over to Xena from her position on the ground she quickly checked her friend, my mentor.

"You're getting worse." She observed fearful.

"Come on; we have to keep moving." I urged coming up beside her and helping her back to her feet. "Even if we have no idea why we're doing this." I added under my breath; Gabrielle shot me a tired glare.

"I've heard stories about a healer supposedly living in these mountains." She returned. "Xena must know of him too." She added softly; suddenly I froze, something had caused a chill to creep down my spine. Glancing back down the twisted mountain path we'd been climbing I caught sight of shadows flitting amongst the trees; though it was hard to tell in the swirling whiteness of the slight storm that had approached.

"We're being followed." I whispered my free hand reaching instinctively to my sword; yet pausing midway as I tried not to alert our pursuers to my awareness of them.

"What?" She blurted glancing up at me with hard eyes; I didn't like that look, she was so busy worrying about her friend… Our friend; that she was shutting out the rest of the world.

"Keep going; I can deal with them." I said in a low though sympathetic tone.

"But…" She began looking between Xena and myself now showing a hint of concern for my safety.

"Hey; she may not have taught me that pinch of hers yet, but I think I can handle a few cowardly assassins." I returned with a knowing smile; she took me at my word and headed up the mountain once more, I on the other hand took Widow by the reins and led her deep into the cover of the thick trees surrounding us. My new companion didn't make a sound as we waited for our pursuers; I felt great pride with her, being master of a horse seemed to also suit me. And Widow was a loyal friend; I fervently hoped that the intensity of the storm would have kept them from seeing us split up, I was right.

"They split up here." A gruff voice spoke up an indeterminate amount of time later. "But Xena's still going up; forget that fool Joxer, Ares told us to confirm Xena was dieing." He growled; I grinned, so these idiots weren't the one's who attacked us and didn't know who I was. Perfect; time to educate them, with an almost feral grin I began to make my way towards the path. Five men in thick fur lined clothes; to protect them from the elements, were just turning and resuming their climb when I emerged. I leapt from cover and charged heedless into the fray; one man fell dead the shocked expression still spread across his features.  
I blocked a return blow and kicked the third creep to the ground; pivoting almost impossibly fast I ran the fourth clean through; somehow I was moving like a well trained warrior and not a novice… Must have been an adrenaline rush; or perhaps my concern for Gabrielle and Xena and wanting to keep her safe, but by now the remaining three had recovered from the initial surprise. I barely managed to block the next series of attacks; three of them had opted to gang up on me, not especially good for close quarters combat. I was neither Hercules nor Xena… But I'd be damned if three assassins got the better of me before I became a skilled warrior; closing my eyes despite the danger I opened myself up to the world as Xena had taught, I smiled as I now managed to block two swords at once.  
Imitating her war cry as best as I could I leapt straight up… Though not as high as Xena herself could go, but high enough to come back down on the flat of their blades; with a vicious backhand I effortlessly disarmed them killing one more when I caught him on the edge of my blade. The remaining two shared a comical moment; staring at each other in almost childlike fear before dashing away, I opened my eyes having missed the best part. But glad that it was over; and that I'd actually fought three men without benefit of sight, my body was sore and stiff from the exertions; and my lungs hurt because of the harsh cold wind I'd been breathing in.

"Come on Widow let's get up there." I murmured clutching the horses' reins and leading her up; my hopes weren't high, but something felt almost familiar… That niggling sensation of memories trying to surface was tingling once more in the back of my mind; and once again I saw the strange black box like thing, I believe it was called… Well it began with a T; and yet for the life of me I had no idea what it was for. Forcing the sensation back down into my sub-conscious I hastened my pace; the air almost crackled with an importance I could not place, but knew it revolved around Xena.

To be continued;** Xena will die, nothing can change that face, but does she stay dead? And how will events alter to reflect the presence of our own noble hero? Find out in the next exciting chapter as we draw closer to Alumni and his first, possibly very last encounter with... The Amazons.**


	4. Chapter Four: Grim Tidings & Amazon Laws

**Author's Notes:** You make a valid point Agent-G; considering that this story is following events depicted in season two of Xena: Warrior Princess hoever I don't think I have to worry about anything... As I've said before; my character has become the Point of View character for certain episodes, including those involving the first time Xena actually died and came back, as well as the whole situation involving Velasca and Callisto. Of course I am takinga few minute liberties and incorporating my character with what I hope to be quiet tact.

Thus we come to the part where I mention that all of the usual disclaimer's apply; I'm in this for fun, not profit and the usual jargon about begging my readers for reviews, if you actually exist. And then we move on with the story; and quite the tender moment between our intrepid Omniversal traveler and a certain Rapturous Bard who shall remain nameless.

"Xena's dead." Gabrielle informed her tone of voice filled with such a deep grief; I didn't… Couldn't know what to say, so I just stood there dumbly glancing between her and the older man. "Oh Gods why!" She wailed pulling me into a tight, awkward embrace; I still couldn't express myself properly my brain refused to work.  
"I have to take her to Amphipolis; I promised her." She sobbed into my shoulder; I nodded dumbly at her words, she glared accusingly up at me. "Say something." She demanded; my eyes darted around the room we were in.

"I can't… I don't… I'm sorry." I returned turning my head to the side still trying to grasp what was happening here.

"Oh no… I'm sorry; I forgot you haven't known her long." She returned; seemingly realizing her mistake and our close proximity to one another, she pulled away and I sighed.

"I'll stick with you; I know how much… Well I just know." I stated sympathetically; she smiled gratefully and turned back to Xena's body, she looked around the room before her eyes fell upon the healer.

"Is there anything we can use to bring her body back down in?" She asked; he nodded and moved over to the far corner of the room where an ornately carved, jewel encrusted wooden casket rested.

"You may use this." He stated; Gabrielle thanked him and I moved alongside her to give her a hand in gently moving Xena's body.

A few days later I sat wearily on the ground; Gabrielle kept watch over Xena constantly afraid someone might defile her, I sighed her exhaustion would do us no good. Coming over beside her I slid down next to her and the casket; it felt strange being so close to the dead, something seemed to be preventing her from decaying at least and she wasn't too pale, as if she only slept.

"Come on you need your rest tonight; I'll sit watch tonight." I insisted closing the casket back up.

"No I can't." She rasped; I shook my head at her stubborn nature.

"Yes you can." I countered. "Do you think she would want you to kill yourself like this?" I demanded; she sighed extremely tired her body slumping in rueful acceptance of my words.

"You better take good care of her." She warned; I smiled and looked between her and the casket.

"You can count on me." I returned; she nodded in acceptance and moved off to her sleeping roll, I sighed and settled back next to the litter. "Man I know I'm just a newbie 'round these parts, but I can see how devastated she is without you; you shouldn't have died." I stated with another sigh; then I settled my sword across my lap and waited for the sun to rise.  
Gabrielle slept; I sat awake, sure my being tired wouldn't have been any better, but I'd been doing all the sleeping. I tried to ignore the sounds of nature, but it wasn't easy; especially when the crickets sounded like an army. Suddenly an inhuman cry startled me and Gabrielle sat up looking all around; I sighed, this was going to be a long night.

"Alumni… I was wondering…" Gabrielle trailed off looking uncertain; I had a fairly good idea what she was trying to ask, though I felt conscientious about it I shot her a sympathetic smile.

"Come on, I can watch over both of you." I returned with a slight though carefully guarded sigh; Gabrielle moved over to me, I scooted over slightly and she curled up beside me resting her head in my lap somewhat awkwardly at first.  
I sat awkwardly like that for some time; I didn't know what else to do, watch detail could get very boring. Finally I managed to figure out what to do with my arms; the left rested gently near her head on a free space, the right I draped carefully over the broken woman's shoulders. My fingers began lightly caressing her hair of their own accord; my eyes felt strangely heavy, but I told her I'd take watch.  
Long did I manage to sit up as I was; little knowing that this simple duty was being observed by three others, at last however I lost the battle and slumped into a tired sleep. In a flash Ares appeared; he strode carefully to the duo and knelt beside Xena's body, he showed no outward sign of emotion, but his eyes betrayed the strange pain he felt at her loss.

"Those two make such a cute couple." A voice interrupted; Ares glanced up to see his sister Aphrodite standing nearby.

"What are you doing here?" He wondered curiously.

"I felt her grief from clear across Olympus; I thought I'd come see her, try to cheer her up… But I can see she doesn't need me." Aphrodite replied with a mischievous little smile; suddenly Athena appeared, she strode purposefully towards the mortals and examined them with a practiced eye.

"Nothing… I thought." She muttered before turning back to leave; Ares held up a hand.

"What is it?" He demanded; Aphrodite did her best impression of listening without appearing to, even as she regarded the mortal who many on Olympus knew as being Xena's conscience. For some reason she was feeling a bond with the young blond; ever since the incident with Perdicus she'd been looking in on this woman, trying to find a way to help her.

"Xena's soul isn't in Elysian Fields; it's not even in Tartarus, Hades is understandably concerned and I thought…" She trailed off leaving her speculations unsaid; Ares frowned and rose, he placed a hand on the hilt of his sword before turning to Aphrodite.

"Make sure nothing disturbs their rest dear sister; I have things to see to." He requested as politely as Ares ever got.

"Why brother I didn't know you cared." She teased; Ares curled his lip and vanished, Athena took one last look before leaving as well. "Looks like I'm the one on watch duty tonight kiddoes." She remarked lightly before taking a seat from across the duo; Alumni seemed to stir slightly his sword arm almost rising of its own volition before he settled back into peaceful sleep.

Gabrielle awoke with a start; Alumni still had his hand upon her in a neutral position, she actually liked that sensation and smiled. Suddenly she realized he was asleep; she sat up quickly and rapped the back of his head.

"Ouch… Hey!" He exclaimed angrily before realizing what he'd done. "Er… Sorry; I'm still not used to watch." He apologized rubbing the back of his head.

"You're just lucky nothing happened." Gabrielle shot back as she began packing things away. "Come on we've got a long ways to go." She reminded; Alumni sighed and began to pack his own belongings away.

Later that day as we traveled along a group of mercenaries showed up; Gabrielle began to fight the group after a brief conversation, the battle was fierce. I really didn't want to get involved, but they made me; Gabrielle seemed determined to protect her friend and I wouldn't let anybody get a cheap shot in. I knocked a sword out of one creeps hand and cut a gash across the face of a second cutting out his eye; then the group began to run away.

"You just made an enemy." The leader growled; I smirked as I saw a head pop up from behind him.

"So have you." Iolaus quipped; the leader spun around with Iolaus following so he was still behind him. "No, no; over here." He mocked the brute; he lashed out with a punch, kick and then another punch, the creep ran off.

"Iolaus." Gabrielle whispered before hugging him; he looked confusedly towards me then back to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Where's Xena?" Gabrielle turned to the casket we'd borrowed; Argo hadn't even budged during the attack, and Widowmaker had even tried to help when one of the goons got to close. Iolaus' eyes widened in obvious shock and I took the opportunity to re-sheath my sword; Gabrielle began to explain, I didn't want to intrude in this moment.

"I can't believe it." Iolaus remarked after Gabrielle was finished.

"She's gone." Gabrielle clearly stated; I tuned them out, something felt strangely out of place again and again I couldn't place the reason for my feelings. Iolaus left after a somewhat tender moment; or so I thought, and we resumed our journey.

"Something doesn't feel right." I muttered only a short time later and much further along the path; Gabrielle halted Argo and glanced around sensing it as well.

"Show yourself." She ordered a hint of anger in her tone; suddenly numerous Amazons leapt from the trees, Gabrielle clasped both hands above her head, while I did my best to remain unobserved. They performed some kind of ritual with their swords; and then one of the closest slid her mask up revealing a remarkably attractive face, with blond hair.

"Ephiny." Gabrielle greeted as the two of them hugged.

"We're so sorry." The Amazon whispered; the one who appeared to lead slid her mask up in turn, I did not like the hardness of her eyes. "The entire Amazon nation is in mourning." Ephiny continued.

"As it should be." The other woman spoke approaching. "Xena was a true Amazon even though she denied it… We'd like you to bring the body back to the village; where we can honor it with an Amazon funeral fire." She requested in a tone that struck me as more of giving an order then making a request.

"A funeral fire." Gabrielle repeated incredulously. "No; I have to take Xena's body back to Amphipolis where she can be buried with her brother." She explained turning her gaze from the unknown back to Ephiny. "Where's Queen Melosa; I'd like to talk with her?" She wondered; Ephiny looked highly taken aback, as if she thought Gabrielle should know something.

"Melosa is dead." She informed; now it was Gabrielle's turn to be shocked.

"How?" She asked. "Who's the queen?" She added.

"I am." The unknown woman revealed. "For the time being." She added eyeing Gabrielle with something I couldn't pinpoint.

"Velasca issued a challenge to Melosa." Ephiny informed sounding bitter. "And killed her in combat." She added.

"Fair combat." Velasca reminded. "You keep omitting that word Ephiny; the tribunal ruled it a fair combat." Her tone of voice really got under my skin; especially where the scar from the griffin's claw had struck, everything about her caused warning alarms to go off in my head.

"Yes they did; fair combat." Ephiny agreed in almost a smug sounding tone. "But it doesn't really matter; now that the Amazon Princess has returned." She added glancing to Gabrielle with joy seemingly flashing through her eyes.

"That's true; and by Amazon rights the mask of queen hood is of course yours." Velasca stated seemingly almost reluctant; at least to my ears, I couldn't see Gabrielle's face anymore because my gaze was locked on this dangerous woman. But I could bet Gabrielle had noticed her slight tone as well; and didn't like it or its implications any more then I did.

"Wait a minute; I… I need time to think about this." She said in a hesitant tone.

"Come with us Gabrielle." Ephiny insisted. "You can decide what to do later, but now come and stay with me." She requested; they seemed to share a brief moment, which I caught out of the corner of my eye. Velasca silently fumed; though of course since only I was still looking at her, I was the only one to catch the subtle expression.

"I hope that invitation includes me." I spoke up deciding to get involved now of all times; the Amazons all eyed me warily, a few even with contempt.

"Impossible." Velasca countered. "The Law is quite clear."

"But…" I tried to protest; swords were slowly begun to point towards me, Gabrielle placed herself between me and the others.

"He's with me; end of discussion." She stated firmly and almost regally; I smiled at that, but quickly sobered at the expressions of the Amazons all around. Startling them I bowed deeply and respectfully; something inside telling me this was what I should do to gain trust, then I adopted a solemn expression.

"You have my word of honor; that on my life I swear not to attempt any… Funny business." I vowed. "Though I have only known Xena for a brief period of time; trust me when I say, that I would rather face Ares himself then anger the Amazon nation with any… Manly urges." I added with a small smile; then I frowned as I clutched at my head, that memory trying to surface once again. "And yet…"

"Alumni are you ok?" Gabrielle asked approaching me out of concern.

"Yes; it's just… I felt a strong sensation briefly; as if all of this, Xena's death, it's not right." I muttered turning around and grasping Widow's reins.

"I know how you feel." She said as the rest began to move and Ephiny took the lead; I shook my head with another frown.

"No… I don't think that you do." I muttered too low for anyone to actually hear; and then I gently led my charge along after Argo.

To Be Continued; **It's going to be one fun filled chapter, as Alumni encounters an Amazon village, crosses paths with a certain rogue king of thieves and winds up stumbling upon a secret that will forever change his destiny... Can we say; Ambrosia?**


	5. Chapter Five A Night with Autolycus

**Author's Notes:** As long as one person is still interested I shall diligently continue updating; I told myself when I started this project that I wanted to share my work and so share it I shall even if other readers of this story aren't reviewing it or anything. I mean there have to be other people checkin' it out, perhaps they just don't like to review or can't think of anything to say. As for the whole Gabrielle the Amazon Princess thing; I'm not to up on my Xena lore right now so I can't really help shed any light on the subject, but from what my memory is telling me Gabrielle became a princess because the true princess with her dieing breath passed on something called the Rite of Caste or somethin' like that.

Disclaimers apply to everything; including this and so once again I shall reiterate I ain't doin' this for profit, I don't own the characters in the Xenaverse; and I have nothing, but the utmost respect for the people who did create such a wonderfuly rich world who also happen to allow us fans to play around in it every now and again.

Much later at the Amazon village I felt highly conscientious as the women eyed me; some as if I was a prize to be won, others with great contempt.

"And here I thought my reception in Crete was bad." I muttered aside to Gabrielle.

"It's ok; as long as you're with me they can't do a thing to you." She returned; I let out a sigh.

"Why does that not offer me great comfort?" I asked of the heavens; Gabrielle chuckled openly, suddenly a young girl appeared at least six or seven of age, I paused as a strange feeling crept over me.  
"Good day child." I greeted with a warm and tender smile; all eyes were now on me warily, the child's were filled with fear and confusion.

"Alumni." Gabrielle warned through her clenched teeth.

"What? Is there a problem with me greeting the girl?" I demanded; Velasca wanted to say something when the child in question approached.

"What do you want of me man?" She demanded in a surprisingly icy tone; I sighed openly and felt my shoulders slump a little for some reason.

"Such language from one so young; this world is indeed harsh, especially for the children, it saddens me for some strange reason." I stated; Ephiny and a few of the others now eyed me strangely, I didn't notice because I'd paused to retrieve a small smooth stone from the ground.  
"Though you may be an Amazon daughter try not to forget to be a kid sometimes." I requested of the child twirling the stone in my fingers. "Some part of me seems to have never lost the child I once was… And I have no idea whatsoever why I just said all that." I added turning to glance at Gabrielle with an apologetic smile.

"You're friend is quite the charmer." Velasca noted with a dark glare seeing some of the Amazons eyeing me now with respect.

"I wonder if he even cares about anything or anyone." I whispered sounding as if I was quoting someone. "Gods I wish my memory wasn't totally jumbled." I spoke up; Gabrielle merely sighed and grabbed my wrist pulling me quickly inside the hut I assumed belonged to Ephiny.

The drums were now being beaten in a rhythmic fashion; I stood watching Gabrielle examining the accoutrements before her, she appeared to be in deep thought. Ephiny entered and I shot her a tiny smile of greeting; hoping that perhaps she could help Gabrielle out of her funk.

"Prepare the ceremonial pyre." She stated in a subdued tone taking both of us by surprise. "Xena will have an Amazon funeral." She added; Ephiny gave a slight nod as the bead entrance rattled and she moved a little further inside. "I'll take her ashes to Amphipolis and I'll return… To rule as queen." She stated with a smile; Ephiny took her leave to do as she bade, I on the other hand remained introspective, something still felt very wrong about all this.

As the ceremony began outside I became trapped; I watched Ephiny aid Gabrielle in putting on the ceremonial armor; I seriously wanted to vocalize my concerns, but that didn't seem to be a very good idea. The only reason they even let me stay during this was because they didn't want me outside during the ceremony; something I wasn't really interested in seeing anyway, I remained behind as the group left and yet something beyond the conscious of my mind continued to nag me incessantly.

"All is not right." I spoke cryptically; I shrugged aside the oddness and decided to tend to Widowmaker, slipping outside I headed for the horses.

Some time later a great commotion rang out and a shrill whistle startled me in the middle of brushing Argo's mane; she suddenly ran off much to my surprise.

"Hey!" I exclaimed before I leapt onto Widow's back. "Come on girl somethin's up." I stated clucking my tongue; the mare ran after Argo, I came into the circle of the village center. And had to rein in so I could try to comprehend what was going on; Autolycus was here, but the surprising thing was he wasn't acting like himself.  
Gabrielle leapt aboard Xena's coffin, which he'd lassoed with the whip; they were leaving and that was not a good sign for this lone male. "Time to book it." I whispered to my new friend; then kicked my heels; we galloped after the fleeing duo.

"Looks like we have a bit of a lead on them." Gabrielle observed much later after the sun had set; I shuddered a little hoping that the Amazons weren't closer then she thought, no way I wanted to become one of their toys.

"Well; that was a full day huh." Autolycus remarked after dismounting Argo; I rolled my eyes, talk about understatement of the year.

"Autolycus; what is going on?" Gabrielle asked. "Why is Xena in your mind?" That part threw me for a loop; and yet it seemed to destroy the nagging memories I'd kept trying to recall, they slipped back into the obscurity of the forgotten.

"Oh-ho, now you believe me." He returned; Gabrielle was looking at him hopefully. "Ow; does she work out for those stunts?" He quipped rolling his shoulders in obvious pain and bringing a smirk to my lips.

"Where is she?" Gabrielle asked looking up into Autolycus' eyes and turning his head about; I slid off Widowmaker and patted her flank, she whinnied slightly and moved off to graze.

"I don't know." He replied grabbing her hand with slight annoyance. "Stop that." He requested pushing her hand away and taking a few steps forward to get away from the annoying woman. "And now she's back." He muttered; I quirked my left brow out of habit, that was strange.  
"Oh no wait; we have an agreement, I have a right…" He began to object as if speaking to another person; before his body performed several strange jerking motions and he turned back to face Gabrielle. "Yes Gabrielle it's me; I want you to do something, close your eyes. Close them tightly and think of me." He requested in a very Xena-like manner; Gabrielle did as she was bid, I on the other hand had no idea what to do considering she didn't seem to be talking to me right this moment.  
"Gabrielle." Autolycus called after a moment. "Gabrielle; it's me I'm not dead." He stated; clearly I was missing out on something judging by Gabrielle's sudden change in demeanor.

"Xena." Gabrielle whispered barely audible; this was starting to look weird, and speaking as a guy who'd met heroes, encountered a live Griffin and got tongue from a genuine Goddess that was saying quite a lot.

"At least not completely." Autolycus added holding up his hand in a Xena-like pose, which brought a smile to my lips for some reason.

"Why?" Gabrielle asked. "Why did you leave me? There's so many things I want to say to you." She added with a shake of her head; I could feel her pain with those words, and something else I couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Gabrielle… You don't have to say a word." Autolycus stated softly; this was starting to drive me up the wall, so in order to keep busy I began to collect some firewood. "We don't have much time; I need to get the Ambrosia otherwise I will be gone." He stated.

"Xena; I can't lose you again." Gabrielle returned in a soft partially frightened tone.

"Gabrielle I'll always be here." Autolycus remarked with a caring smile on his face that looked out of place; then he moved in for a kiss, my jaw must have dropped in shock, not to mention the pile of dead branches I'd managed to collect so far. They pulled back after a moment eyeing one another uncomfortably; Autolycus spoke up first.  
"Well I hope you two worked things out." He stated slowly; I had to suppress the urge to chuckle.

"We did." Gabrielle returned with a slight chuckle of her own and a nod. "Thank you." She added. "I mean that." She finished more sincerely and with a small smile; finally managing to recover from the initial shock I quickly picked up my pile of branches and started to set up a suitable camp fire, all the while my eyes never left the duo.

"Oh certainly; whatever's necessary I'm here for you both." Autolycus returned sounding perhaps a tad too eager; I shook my head at that, he was asking for trouble.

"Autolycus." Gabrielle stated a little sweetly causing me to smirk; oh yes definitely asking for trouble.

"Huh?" He asked; couldn't he have at least said yes or something, that really bugged me for some reason.

"Get your hand off my butt." She stated steel in her voice; Autolycus glanced down confusedly.

"Oh." He stated chuckling to himself and doing swiftly as asked; I shook my head once more knowing what was coming next somehow. "Can you imagine." He added before his own fist knocked him to the ground; I smiled, _go Xena.  
_"This is not helping our working relationship." He grumbled as he climbed back up and marched a little ways off; then he turned partially to glance back at the both of us. "Now is anyone else concerned that we're being pursued by a pack of crazed Amazons?" He asked marching back up to Gabrielle and looking her in the eye; I raised my hand out of reflex having finished my task and now searching for a means to light the fire.

"You're right." Gabrielle agreed glancing about as if for something.

"Get rid of it?" Autolycus seemed to be asking someone else, which had also gotten old; talking to someone no one else, can hear can become quite frustrating to those who can't hear her. "The sarcophagus." He added in an odd tone.

"She means to hide it." Gabrielle guessed after kneeling beside the item in question; giving up my task figuring we wouldn't be staying here any longer I kicked the pile of kindling and scattered it.

"Oh well; that should be easy." Autolycus returned not sounding very convinced; I chuckled lightly and moved over to Widow lightly brushing her mane, for some reason I'd really become taken with the mare. She also looked strangely familiar; being brown with a white spot upon the bridge of her nose. "Where?" He asked startling me with how comical that question managed to sound coming from him.

"We can take it to the river; it will float down stream and we can pick it up later." Gabrielle suggested.

"Well I'm impressed." Autolycus admitted with a funny jerk. "So's Xena." He added almost sheepishly; and that would make three of us.

"I suppose that means I won't be needed." I muttered sounding a little bitter; then again tangling with Amazons wasn't very high on my, things I'd like to do before I die list.

"Actually you can Alumni; the rest of this is our fight, but you can still help." Autolycus stated sounding as though Xena were in control again; Gabrielle smiled encouragingly at me and I turned back to face the man… Woman? Whatever…

"Sure I get that… But how exactly? And what about the Amazons; I'm no where near good at avoiding being spotted yet." I pointed out curiosity entering my voice.

"Ride Widowmaker down to where the river meets the…" Both Xena and Gabrielle began to speak at once; I broke out into a wide smile.

"Right; wait for your body… I'll see you later then." I stated before hopping on Widowmaker and taking off; I rode straight for the river and once there galloped long into the night until I felt I'd reached a suitable distance… _Gods what a night._

To Be Continued: **Aha; the plot thickens... Well so Alumni heard the name Ambrosia, but really didn't pay it no mind; however when he gets involved further with Xena and Gabrielle I'm sure something will tickle his brain. Perhaps he'll make the right choice, perhaps not; who can say with such temptation as the Food of the Gods.  
And what of our Amazon friends/enemies? Will Alumni manage to survive another encounter with them? Will he help Xena reclaim her body? Will I ever stop asking incessant questions during this little teaser?**


	6. Chapter six Goddess of Chaos Born

**Author's Notes:** A fast update for a change, seeing as how I so enjoy throwing these chapters out there and more of the larger picture might be nice to see. Well Agent-G I've got it on DVD so I probably know it; then again I haven't watched Xena in a while, maybe one of these days I'll check'em out again. I liked that bit with the kid as well; it foreshadows some things that will come later involving Al's family life, but it also serves as a great little scene for an otherwise action packed, fast paced chapter.  
As for the whole Ash thing; I never watched those movies, so neither does my character. That plus even if he did ever see them with his memory loss he'd be unlikely to mention it in passing. (Although some things like that quote from Star Wars sneak in every once and a while, I just can't help myself at times.) And as for keeping it a lot like the episode... Well I'm not sure if it's been explained yet, but my character has a bit of a cowed side; by which I mean he doesn't like to interrupt Xena or Gabrielle when they're talkin' strategy and the like. Plus when I was writing this story up I wasn't exactly as creative as I could be for including my character and throwing in dialogue, in later scenes involving series episodes I do tend to do a bit more... Though I'm not certain if it's enough; I had a model, the scene from the ep, and I just ran with it for the most part. When we get into the Star Trek stuff there's a lot more flexibility concerning stuff like this; hell I alter events far more in that universe mostly because I have my memories then... Er I should say my Character; I put so much of myself into the guy sometimes I forget he's a fictional me and not the real me. (Chuckles)

Anyway; that was rather long winded, the usual disclaimer applies,I'm just borrowing Xena and company for a time and mean no disrespect to the creators of the series. And without further ado I grant you my next update, rather fast n'est ce pas?

I awoke with a start the next morning; Amazons were surrounding me and the sarcophagus, which I'd managed to fish out of the river earlier, I recognized Ephiny.

"Move." She commanded.

"Mornin' to you too." I shot back getting up; she glared at my wisecrack, but said nothing as the Amazons secured Xena's body. I had the distinct impression they were on my side in all this; though I had no idea what had got them to change their minds, readying Widow's saddle I soon rode off with them. They led me to a large system of caves that spanned a great many leagues; it was quite impressive looking, suddenly I could hear the sounds of voices emanating from one of the caves. I headed towards that one, but one of the Amazons held me back; her hand lingering on my person perhaps a tad longer then was prudent.

"We stand guard." She growled; I chose not to argue and took up position, this could wind up being a long wait.

Unknown to Alumni an intense battle had been taking place within the ancient passageway; Xena's essence had traveled from Autolycus to Gabrielle, and she faced Velasca in a dangerous aerial battle using ancient ropes and occasional tree roots to remain above the pit of spikes.

He, Ephiny and the other Amazons arrived outside just as the battle concluded; Ephiny brought the casket down the stone steps with some of her fellow warriors.

"Gabrielle; I've brought Xena's body." She called out to her friend. "Down here."

"Open the sarcophagus." The Amazon queen ordered sharing a glance with Autolycus. "I have to get to Xena." She stated striding quickly towards the body of her friend.

"But the Ambrosia's been destroyed." He returned not understanding what Gabby hoped to accomplish; Gabrielle slowly reached into her top near the right shoulder strap and revealed a small piece that had been caught there when the Ambrosia fell at the onset of her duel with Velasca.

"Not all of it." She spoke in a soft tone of awe; some of the warriors quickly removed the caskets' lid, Gabrielle carefully placed the morsel in Xena's mouth.

"What now?" Autolycus wondered; Gabrielle shook her head.

"I don't know." She admitted softly; this whole ordeal was proving a bit much for her; grasping her friend's still cold hand she hoped that they had been in time. "Xena." She called. "Xena; if you can hear me. Come back, please come back." She whispered a hint of desperation barely audible in her tone; imperceptible at first, and then quite clear Xena's body lost its' waxen look. Her hand became warm once more and Gabrielle smiled as breath returned to her friend; she helped to lift the recovering Xena's head up and the warrior princess smiled.

"Gabrielle." She greeted softly; as if she'd merely been away on some other adventure.

"I know." Gabrielle whispered sensing something unspoken. "Lets' get you out of here." She added happily helping her friend out of her would be final resting place; unseen by all one final portion of Ambrosia tumbled from the opening in the ceiling and landed on the hard stone floor. And outside a jolt inexplicably ran up Alumnis' spine; as though he could sense something, but he chose to dismiss it out of turn and broke into a wide smile as the others emerged.

After all was said and done; we found ourselves back in the village, while Gabrielle and Autolycus said their goodbyes I stood back with the horses, yet again. Xena chose to approach me after her own little goodbye to the irascible king of thieves and a few words shared with Gabrielle; she was eyeing me curiously and I tensed up with uncertainty.

"Thank you." She finally said; I quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"For what?" I wondered curiously; she smiled and patted my arm, causing further confusion to arise within me.

"For what you did for Gabrielle." She replied with a knowing look; I shrugged and tried to dismiss it, but the look in her eyes brought me up short… There was actual pride there and a friendship I hadn't really seen before from the harsh task master.

"Hey." I began with a slight tremor in my voice. "You're helpin' me out with the whole learning how to live here, it was the least I could do." I returned in a low tone; Gabrielle smiled as she joined us, she pulled me and Xena into a partial hug each.

"So what's next for us?" She wondered looking between the two of us.

"I don't know." I replied with a wince; her embrace was causing my almost forgotten injury to act up. "But easy on the ribs." I requested; she chuckled happily and shot me a playful punch to the arm, I could be mistaken, but there was something almost like affection in that gaze.  
Xena reached over and ruffled my hair, which hadn't been cut in who knows how long; it was steadily becoming long enough to reach my shoulders.

"The two of you are gonna be the death of me." She quipped; Gabrielle seemed to lose the luster in her eyes, while I merely smirked uncontrollably. Unknown to either of us Ares was watching; he smiled as he caught sight of his favored pupil once more alive, but instead of interrupting he chose to flash out.

Later that same day Gabrielle gave Ephiny the mask of the queen; I of course was not allowed to view the proceedings being a man, but that didn't bother me. Until the screams and explosions began; I really didn't like the sound of that.

"What now?" I muttered ducking outside; Velasca stood in the center of the village firing bolts of lightning and killing Amazons. One came straight towards me, but seemed to break away from me passing to both sides of me. "Ok that's new." I quipped deciding not to take my chances; I ducked past one area of the village and caught a glimpse of Gabrielle, I followed after her as best as I could.

"You can't hide from me Gabrielle!" Velasca cried. "You can't hide from a God!" She screamed laughing very darkly; I did not like the sounds of that one bit.

To Be Continued: **Perhaps a tad shorter then most chapters, but this felt like the best place to leave off. It's hard to tell when your story happens to be all one big chapter and you have to break it down for sanities sake when posting here. Uh-Oh! Velasca has become a God; Alumni seems to have some kind of protective shield, where could it have come from? And if Velasca has partook of the Food of the Gods doesn't that mean that the feared Callisto's return is imminent? How will our hero react to meeting her? Will he survive his encounter with these new Goddesses of Chaos? And should I have done the whole plural thing on the off chance someone might not have ever seen the series and not know what is to come next? Find out in the next exciting chapter, which may be posted as early as tomorrow morning, or next Monday, depends on my mood.**


	7. Chapter Seven: Who's Callisto?

**Author's Notes:** Wow! At last I get some constructive criticism and not just adoring praise... Thanks Agent-G; I suppose your concern is valid, when I wrote up the rough draft I decided not to alter the dialogue from those particular scenes in the episode; since my character was standing guard outside instead of witness to what was happening. So I just figured I didn't need those scenes; however now that you point it out I'm beginning to wonder if I didn't make some kind of mistake. Perhaps I'll alter that chapter at a later date and incorporate the necessary scene/scenes once I get some free time to alter things; until then I'm afraid it'll have to remain as is and look unfinished I suppose, though in truth I never really thought of it as unfinished in the first place. (Then again when I was doing the whole copying of scenes for the stories purpose it tended to take me a long time; with over six hours for one episode alone, it's possible that it was getting really late that night and I was just too tired to think clearly, who can say.)

The usual disclaimer doth apply; and please note my promptness in updating of late, since I've got three other stories in sequencial order on stand by and now that I have more time I'm getting this up as fast as I can, and afterwards we'll move on to the last of the Xena stories and then into that wonderful century filled with Warp drives, transporters and food replicators. So if you enjoy reading about Alain Desrochers exploits; please by all means continue to read the wonder that is Chrysalis, a novel built for the fans by a fan.

"Most of us can still walk." Ephiny observed sometime later at the caves; the flight here was a blur to my mind, I'd been too lost trying to figure out just what the hell caused that energy blast to miss me. "But I can't leave the wounded here." She added.

"No we wanna fight; send us back." The Amazon Gabrielle was bandaging began. "We can take Velasca." She proclaimed.

"No." Xena countered. "She can't be killed; she's an immortal." She added before turning back to Ephiny; _when did that happen exactly?_ "Send the wounded to Tildus and the Centaurs; he'll take care of them, and make sure they tell him to stay where he is. Velasca's not after him yet." She suggested with a strong hint of an order behind her words; Gabrielle made a little noise, which sounded slightly exhausted.

"No; she's after me." She stated calmly; I glanced at her worriedly that tone of voice made me wish I could remember things better at times. "It's ok; I'm all right with that." She added glancing between Xena, Ephiny and myself with reassurance; I really wanted to offer my opinion, but at times like this I usually felt it was better to say nothing then get mocked.

"Yet we can't just hide; we have to do something." The unknown Amazon stated in a frustrated tone; I had to agree with that, when running from a God it's always nice to know you can eventually escape their wrath.

"Yes." Xena agreed speaking softly in deep thought; judging by her expression. "I need as many Amazons as possible to delay her." She added turning back to Ephiny. "Don't get anyone killed, just slow her down; we need time." She added glancing briefly to me; _oh joy, so good to know I'm not forgotten during these little plotting sessions_.

"Shouldn't be a problem." Ephiny remarked sounding slightly sarcastic. "I think I'm high on her list of things to do." She added tilting her head briefly to indicate the other Amazon should follow her; she quickly took off, but Ephiny still had something to say judging by her body language. "Xena; that arm's dislocated." She pointed out; I hadn't really noticed the arm Xena was favoring, being all uninjured and useless to anybody.

"Oh; yeah." Xena agreed glancing around briefly before moving off; she rammed into the wall an audible pop was heard. "All better now." She stated rejoining us; part of me was disgusted the other couldn't help, but think that was so cool. "See." She added waving the arm around; Ephiny walked off without a word and Xena turned to Gabrielle. "You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah; you know, Ephiny may be high on the list. But I'm on top." She returned in a semi-joking manner. "I've never been a target before… I mean; I've never been hunted." She added in a lower, more serious tone; Xena's face fell a little and I felt like I should lighten the mood for some reason.

"Welcome to the club." I quipped; both women shot me a tiny glare. "Sorry." I mumbled; Gabrielle glanced worriedly at her Amazon companions still mulling about the cavern and then back to Xena.

"Xena; what are we gonna do?" She asked softly; great question, I turned a pointedly concerned look at the Warrior Princess as well. "Against a God." She added under her breath even as I wondered where Hercules was when you really needed him.

"Well we need some help that's for sure." Xena admitted; I rolled my eyes for some reason, but she ignored me. "And to fight an Immortal I need an Immortal." She added.

"Do you know where you can find one?" Gabrielle asked; Xena's face took on a mask of confident distaste as a thought must have hit her.

"Yes." She replied. "Yes I do." She added her tone barely containing the hatred for the person she must be thinking about.

"So where to?" I asked; Xena looked to me as if reconsidering my presence on this journey, but I knew I'd have to come; Ares and Hera still wanted me dead after all.  
Xena then began to explain her plan; apparently Hercules had dealt with someone called Callisto recently, needed her for some mission or other. Something about golden apples and granting immortality to people; Gabrielle looked more upset by the minute, and as Xena prepared for departure she expressed as much.

"This is Callisto we're talking about." She exclaimed disparagingly. "We can't free her; there's gotta be another way Xena." She stated moving her hands to her hips; personally I didn't see what the big problem was, but then again I was new to this whole group dynamic thing.

"Callisto is an immortal." Xena countered. "She's not a God, but she's as close as we're gonna get on short notice." She added firmly; _oh boy I can't wait to meet this woman,_ I thought to myself secretly wondering if it was too late to join Joxer.

"What about Hercules; huh?" Gabrielle asked hopefully kneeling so she could look her friend in the eyes.

"We don't have time to find him." Xena countered shooting the idea down.

"No really." I muttered more to myself then the others.

"Velasca's just learning her powers; every time she uses them the lag time's going to get shorter." Xena explained seeming to understand things a lot more then I would have believed. "Look Gabrielle I know how much this hurts you." She added trying to sound sympathetic; the expression on Gabrielle's face spoke otherwise.

"No you don't." She retorted cutting into Xena with her words. "Every time I close my eyes I hear her voice, I hear Perdicus scream; now I have to live with that 'til the day I die." She stated; Xena was silent, but her eyes spoke volumes. I was so quiet my breathing had even slowed; this Callisto really must have played a big part in their lives.  
"What makes you think that Callisto would help you?" She asked finally breaking the long and uncomfortable silence.

"I'll just have to talk her into it." Xena replied somberly before heading for the cave entrance; Gabrielle watched her leave before finally heading after her, I waited only a fraction of a second later.

"Wonderful; what's next?" I asked of no one in particular marching along after the two women; for some reason I felt I had to add. "How do I get myself into these messes?"

Zeus silently watched the young man leave with his friends; Athena by his side, she was smiling at the man's parting words. Zeus however was far from amused; Ambrosia was a sacred thing and should not fall into the hands of mere mortals, they could never comprehend the true dangers.  
With a silent sigh he re-strengthened the shield he'd placed around the young man and sat back to finish watching how this little game would play out; Ares always had spoke highly of Xena, perhaps she could diffuse the situation without divine intervention.

"Hey." I called to Gabrielle a little time later as we followed Xena along the road. "Just who is this Callisto anyway?" I wondered.

"She's… I don't want to talk about it." She returned in a low and somber tone; I bowed my head a little in acceptance.

"Oh… Sorry." I returned in an equally low tone.

"She led a complicated life." Gabrielle suddenly spoke up taking me by surprise. "She blamed Xena for a great wrong that was committed against her and sought to destroy her… I kind of got caught in the middle." She admitted sorrowfully.

"Sorry." I said sincerely." So now we're hopping she'll help us against Velasca then." I added simply to clarify matters; Gabrielle chuckled bitterly.

"So it seems." She agreed.

"Joy; now I understand why Xena was reluctant to let me travel with you, not a very healthy lifestyle for someone who wants to grow old." I remarked casually; Xena glanced back at me knowingly, I smiled at her.

"Perhaps you should fight Velasca; she can't seem to harm you." She revealed; I lowered my head shamefacedly and groaned.

"So you noticed." I muttered.

"Noticed what?" Gabrielle wondered glancing between the both of us.

"When Velasca was destroying the village she aimed a bolt at our friend here, but it missed him." She replied; I nodded at Gabrielle's look of shocked disbelief.

"Don't have a clue why… But hey; I'm not complaining." I admitted with a grin.

"Maybe one of the Gods protected you." Gabrielle hypothesized; I laughed out loud at that, harshly and disbelievingly. "Yeah; kinda not a typical response from them." She agreed; Xena seemed to smirk at that, but continued to lead us now in silence little knowing that Gabrielle was speaking truth.

To Be Continued: **AT LAST; ALUMNI MEETS CALLISTO, What will she say? How will he react? Will he ever get up enough nerve to actually do more then just listen in during the plotting sessions? Find out in the next exciting chapter of... OF GODS AND WOMEN, PART DEUX.**


	8. Chapter Eight: Meet Callisto

**Author's Notes:** I suppose this could be repetitive for people who watched the show religiously, but I chose to insert the character of Alumni into certain episodes because I wanted to strengthen the bond of friendship he makes with Xena and Gabrielle as best as I could without having to rely on creating totally original adventures that could upset continuity. (For some reason I didn't feel like mucking about with the shows continuity as much as I have been doing in the Star Trek universe or to a lesser extent the rough drafts of the Buffy universe tales.)  
Don't worry though; unlike the Star Trek chapters that come after this, I chose about four or five actual episodes to work with. You may recall an episode where Gabrielle and Joxer wound up getting involved with Aphrodite and Cupid; that episode is mercifully not included per-se, instead I actually created the mission Xena went off on, so rest assured I haven't totally abandoned my creative side. All of this is mere set up for the big climactic pay off in the end of this chapter, which leads directly into a wonderful little chapter featuring none of the pre-established episodes. And don't worry too much; our hero does get more dialogue and actually does something in the next couple of chapters, maybe not much, but he still does something.

The usual disclaimer as always applies; and make no mistakes, life will never be easy for our hero. Just wait until we get back to when he actually remembers who he is and the like.

I stood watch over Argo and Widowmaker as Xena and Gabrielle made their way down into the area surrounding this foreboding looking temple. I patted Widow's muzzle to help ease the frightened mare.

"Yeah I know girl; not my idea of a choice vacation spot either." I mumbled; Xena spoke briefly with Gabrielle before vanishing into a dark hole, I shuddered slightly. The silence and the waiting soon became unbearable in this place; then Gabrielle lowered the rope again, a strange blonde emerged seemingly freaking out Gabrielle, followed by Xena.  
After more brief words the blonde made a sweeping gesture; Xena led them back up to us, blonde eyed me curiously.

"You're not Joxer." She said in a tone that spoke of borderline insanity.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I returned smiling proudly at my own little pun.

"Just as annoying though." She added before marching past me. "Coming Xena?" She called out behind her.

"Friendly little thing isn't she." I grumbled as we began to trudge after the immortal bitch.

"Charming." Gabrielle agreed sourly; I smiled at her feeling something just then and she shot me a smile in return, once again something passing through those eyes I failed to notice.

"My name is Xena." Xena spoke sometime later; we were in another of those small little villages we tended to frequent a lot. "Some call me the Warrior Princess… Some call me murderer. Many years ago there was a village called Cirrha; it was a village just like yours… Small; and prosperous, full of life. Until the day that my army came… Until the day that I came… Destroyed it.  
Under my orders my men… They sacked the village, burned the houses; and killed every living thing. Everything was destroyed… Including the soul of one young, innocent girl. Who will never be able to reclaim her childhood… And will never know what the Fates had planned for her if not for me." Xena spoke to these villagers; she spoke low and in regretful tones; her expression changing constantly. I watched all in silence clueless as to the significance of it all, but understanding it had to mean something. When she was done they began to disperse and I waited patiently for the chance to continue our journey. Callisto looked positively unhinged as we traveled back onto the road; I really wished she didn't have to walk so close to me.

"You probably didn't understand that." She spoke softly moments later; I nodded subtly in agreement. "No; I suppose not… Tell me little man, why travel with them?" She wondered her posture and tone switching almost instantly.

"It feels right." I replied taking her by surprise; she looked up into my eyes confusedly, painfully, but her confusion quickly succumbed to anger and she marched away furiously.

"This is it." Xena stated as the four of us minus the horses entered a small area surrounded by rocky cliffs and caverns; it was one of those quarries you always heard about, similar to the boxed in canyon, great for ambushes.

"Ah; it's not bad… Velasca's lightning bolts won't do much damage in here." Callisto complimented glancing about.

"Xena… Those rocks look like they're about to fall." Gabrielle observed; I glanced up to where she was looking, but couldn't figure out how she knew.

"How can you tell?" I wondered glancing back down at the group.

"Experience." Callisto replied. "Maybe I'll show you sometime." She added licking her lips hungrily; apparently she forgot our earlier exchange that expression sent shivers down my spine far more then her angered gaze ever could.

"I'm counting on it." Xena spoke up before I could offer a retort to the disturbing blond.

"And just how long am I supposed to be fighting this woman for?" Callisto demanded sounding slightly aggressive.

"Get her beneath the rock ledge; I'll do the rest." Xena replied; I had a funny feeling something wasn't right again, curse my lost memories.

"Uh-huh." Callisto began. "And then it's you and me and the Ambrosia." She added. "I just had a marvelous idea; why don't you and I both eat it, that way we could be fighting each other for eternity." She suggested; _eternity?_ This ambrosia stuff sounded really powerful; I was beginning to think I should see it for myself.

"Let's just deal with Velasca shall we." Xena countered with a little smirk as she strode further forward into the quarry.

"First things first." Callisto agreed joining her; I turned to Gabrielle.

"Again; why do we need her?" I asked softly; Gabrielle just shook her head and trailed after them, I glanced back the way we'd come briefly. "No sense turning back now." I muttered unsheathing my blade and following the women.

To Be Continued; **Bum bum bah, Callisto and Alumni have met; what is it with strange women having an infatuation with our hero anyways? Although as far as Callisto's concerned she's probably just doing it to unnerve him on purpose. The action heats up in the next chapter as Velasca returns; Alumni once again is reminded of his strange protective aura, and just how, when and where will he witness the Ambrosia in effect? And incidentally what's up with Ares? Shouldn't he be around to help plague our hero? (Well I suppose you know what he's up to if you also followed Hercules, but that's neither here nor there; rest assured when he makes his big comeback it'll be quite the show stopper.)**


	9. Chapter Nine: A Gathering Darkness

**Author's Notes:** That is a very interesting suggestion, I've been keeping the chapters short to prolong the stories lifespan; and I keep forgetting that I was originally doing that back when I didn't have that many stories on stand by to start posting the next section once the current one was finished. Now that I have three whole stories on standby and am currently typing the fourth there's no reason to limit my chapters page length; although I think I'll hold off on updating yet again until I'm closer to the halfway point in my fourth story. But to make it up to all my loyal readers, which is currently... One; I update again today with a new chapter of greater length, concluding the Callisto/Velasca plot point entirely, and reveal the truth behind our intrepid hero. (When you find out just why he's been sent to the Xenaverse I think you'll be quite shocked and perhaps even eager to learn more about the eventual outcome of this man's training/destiny.)

The usual disclaimer applies redux; it should be quite apparent by now that I'm just one big uber geek fan, not to be confused with the uber vamps of Buffy fame. Ah yes; Alumni's getting into the thick of things now.

The sun was high in the sky as we all sat crouched behind some rocks; I felt hot and bothered, mostly because I was cramped. Suddenly Velasca entered the pit; I felt another shudder and fought the urge to run screaming from sight.

"Now?" Callisto asked impatiently.

"Not yet." Xena returned harshly; she kept her eyes on Velasca, Callisto however switched views to Xena then me and blew me a little kiss. I tried to ignore it and watched as Velasca looked around this quarry… She seemed to say something after a brief silence; it sounded like friend.

"I know where you are Gabrielle; your heart just started beating faster." She called out; she could hear our hearts, that couldn't be good. "I'll quiet it down soon enough." She added confidently before heading in our direction.

"Shit." I hissed receiving a few strange looks.

"It's now or never." Xena stated.

"It might just be both." Callisto added. "For you." She muttered before grabbing Xena's Chakram and flipping up into the air; she hurled it after she landed putting on a big show.

"What is she doing?" I asked beating Gabrielle to the punch without realizing she'd been about to voice the self-same question.

"She just switched sides." Xena replied glancing to me then to Gabrielle.

"Hello Velasca." Callisto began to speak. "My you're looking well; I'm Callisto, you want Gabrielle, I want Xena… I think we have something in common." She added sounding almost in a playful mood. The two of them stood eyeing the other for what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes.

"All we need now is for Ares to show up just for me." I muttered no longer capable of standing this God forsaken silence.

"And who are you?" Velasca finally asked in a seemingly neutral tone.

"Didn't she just say that?" I quipped feeling a tad bold and yet grateful neither of them was paying attention to my banter.

"I'm insulted." Callisto remarked sounding anything but. "Xena your little playmate doesn't know who I am." She called out to us. "She doesn't like to talk about me." She stated almost teasingly; Velasca raised her arm. "Ah-ah; now before you start going crazy and blowing things up… I think you should hear what I have to say. Fact I'm your only friend right now" Callisto added beginning a slow march towards Velasca who had lowered her arm as if she cared what the other had to say.

"I don't need or want friends." She returned with a small shake of her head.

"Joy; they're bonding." I muttered.

"Quiet." Gabrielle hissed; I shut up and resumed watching these remarkable proceedings.

"Another thing we have in common." Callisto admitted with a small tilt of her head.

"You must have a death wish." Velasca snapped beginning to sound impatient with the game.

"You know it's funny; I think I do." Callisto returned smiling all the while; this was starting to get creepy, more so then before at any rate.

"We'll only get one shot at them." Xena murmured finally starting to move; Gabrielle clutched at Xena's arm as she spoke.

"Wait; what are you going to do?" She wondered.

"I'm going to break up their little party." Xena replied with a smile.

"Optimistic; isn't she." I quipped glancing at Gabrielle with a smile of my own.

"You have no idea." She returned; Xena flipped out into the open and landed firmly in place, she was smiling however briefly.

"Take her Callisto now's your chance." She called; Velasca turned and fired, Xena dodged. She fired again and again Xena dodged; _boy if only I could have reflexes like that._

"Stop it; they're trying to drain you, it's just a trick." Callisto exclaimed obviously angered.

"Wish me luck." Gabrielle said before hopping up onto the rock. "Velasca!" She cried; the Amazon turned Goddess fired again, this time at us.

"Hey wait!" I exclaimed rolling out of the way before the blast hit. "You wanna warn me before doing that next time." I growled not caring that I was out in the open now; Velasca looked a little weaker, Callisto let out a shriek and charged knocking Velasca down.

"I told you they're trying to trick you." She snarled; Velasca blasted her through the air, she slammed into some rocks and lost the Chakram.

"Remind me again; we need her?" I asked smirking despite our current predicament; Xena glowered at me and I shut up.

"Gabrielle." Xena called apparently for no reason I could fathom; she flipped up and Velasca pulled her sword, Xena followed suit and a fierce battle began.

"You can't keep this up forever; I can." Velasca stated.

"It's not going to take forever." Xena shot back confidently. The fight resumed briefly; until Velasca grabbed her sword with one hand and Xena's neck with the other hauling her into the air.

"Too late; Goodbye Xena." Velasca stated once more with confidence; that's when Callisto leapt onto her back.

"You don't just kill me and walk away." She hissed sending a chill down my spine; Velasca dropped Xena and broke free of Callisto's grasp easily.

"What does it take to stop this bucket of bolts?" I found myself quipping for some strange reason; now it broke into a threesome as swords flashed and Callisto shrieked, for a Goddess Velasca sure seemed to have certain flaws… I mean; why settle for swordplay when you could just blast your opponents with lightning?

"Gabrielle; Alumni, now!" Xena called to us; _oh right time to do more then cower,_ we raced to our positions. Gabrielle tossed her staff; Xena her reclaimed Chakram and I a fairly large rock I'd claimed during my roll, Callisto back flipped out of the way as the rockslide began.

"Is that it; is it over?" Gabrielle asked coming up to Xena once Velasca was buried.

"No; that side trip to the village cost us." Xena returned. "She's grown too strong; that won't hold her."

"And whose fault is that." I grumbled glancing briefly at Callisto; I really wasn't angry with her though, I was more frustrated because the rock I'd used missed its target and sailed into the rockslide rather then help create it.

"We've got some time before she works her way out; let's go." Xena ordered; though it didn't come across as one. "You're not going to get the Ambrosia this time Callisto." She called to her nemesis before we took off; I was now feeling highly useless, but heroes were not that way by taking foolish risks.

Nightfall and the latest campsite; I was farther off from the others, I could hear voices talking. I really didn't want to hear it anyway; instead my mind turned to the fight today, more importantly Velasca's power. She had been consumed by her hatred; she didn't strike me as the typical mortal becomes God… What if I got a piece of that Ambrosia; what if I became a God, would I be so destructive?  
But for some reason that didn't feel right; still it would be a shame if all that Ambrosia was destroyed, it was quite powerful stuff after all it could bring back the dead.

"Dinar for your thoughts?" Callisto's voice whispered into my ear; for my credit I didn't jump, instead I smiled.

"I was just thinking how pathetic your little ploy was." I returned pivoting to face her; she glared with narrowed eyes.

"Careful little man; I'm dangerous." She intoned sashaying her hips; she grabbed me and ground her body into my own. "So soft; you're not a fighter… Yet you carry yourself as one, much like Joxer… Trying to become him?" She wondered lazily tilting her head.

"I have a destiny." I hissed breaking free of her grasp… _Where had that come from?_ She smiled sweetly at me; an expression that did not suit her.

"I knew there was more to you." She whispered that little laugh of hers escaping; I glowered at her; she really knew how to play this game. "Come on; Xena says we must sleep." She added looking hungrily at me. "It has been so long since I was last with a man… Oh wait; I've never truly been with one… A pity." She teased tilting her head once more; then she moved in and kissed my lips, hard and with a bite that produced blood. I glared at her effrontery, but she ignored me and slowly swept back to camp her hips gyrating seductively, but it only made me cringe.

"Demented bitch." I cursed beneath my breath before heading back to camp and lying down as far away from her as I could.

"Oh it's a lovely spot; looks a little like home, remember." Callisto commented as we entered the ruins; they certainly had a lot of these things lying around, the Gods must use old temples for target practice or something.

"Either way it ends here." Xena returned casually. "Let's get to high ground."

"Now; do we stake Gabrielle out like the sacrificial lamp she is? Or are we to trust that she won't be running?" Callisto wondered her tone of casual disregard grating on my nerves.

"I'm not going anywhere Callisto." Gabrielle shot back. "Like Xena said it ends here." She added; Callisto made a bemused sound half-way between a chuckle and a laugh as she turned back to us… _Just how'd I get to be rear guard anyway?_

"Oh no it doesn't." Callisto stated flatly. "Because once Velasca's gone; you'll still have me to deal with. And by then I'll have my Ambrosia." She added almost icily without any true emotion; part of me began to consider her words, but I said nothing.  
"Oh; but I know you too well." She began moving off and circling Xena. "You probably have something figured out for that too; now don't you… Dear Xena."

"Right now the plan is just to deal with Velasca and stay alive in the process." Xena countered denying Callisto's claims.

"Oh speak for yourself; staying alive isn't what concerns me any more." Callisto retorted before she began to walk off.

"I like your plan better." I told Xena with a small smile; that's when the wind began to pick up, startling her. Velasca's laughter harbored her arrival as a whirling entity; I couldn't believe how fast she was moving. Xena dove for cover, but Gabrielle wasn't fast enough; she was knocked to the ground and began to be dragged towards Velasca's whirling form.

"I'll be damned if I do nothing this time." I grumbled even as Gabrielle caught a root.

"Gabrielle; hold on I'm coming!" Xena cried; I moved first however, I leapt across the sand slamming above Gabrielle face first and cringing with the gracelessness of my landing. Then I reached out and grabbed her wrist; Xena saw me and cursed my stupidity even as she moved to help the both of us now. I kept a tight grip on Gabrielle; who glanced at me pleadingly, _ok so now what genius? _Xena came sliding up to us then and halted next to Gabrielle.

"Hold onto me." She said.

"I suppose I'm open to suggestions." I grudgingly returned; Gabrielle grabbed onto Xena and I managed to flip around and clutch onto the both of them, Xena let go. We all slid inexorably closer to Velasca; at the last instant the broken stick, or whatever it was that Xena was holding was dug into the ground by the warrior princess. It jarred as it impacted and held; Xena used our momentum to flip us all over the area to land on our feet a good fifteen feet or so from Velasca opposite the pull of her spiraling form.

"What were you thinking?" Xena demanded me as we made our way to relative safety.

"I just wanted to do something to help for a change; I'm tired of coming off as another damn Joxer." I admitted sounding a little bitter; Xena had nothing to say to that and she grudgingly conceded my words with a slight nod, Callisto obviously got to me with her comments.  
Suddenly the tornado vanished; Velasca was not at the epicenter as we had believed, so where was she?

"Gabrielle; you may have escaped me as a queen, but this is the end." Velasca's voice trickled down from seemingly all around us. Then the explosions began and we made a dash for it; running from lightning bolts wasn't easy for Xena or Gabrielle, as far as I was concerned that odd shield still seemed to be in place.

"Dive for cover." Xena called as we neared Callisto's perch; I leapt over the column and managed to find relative safety, not that I needed it. "Callisto, stay down." She ordered leading Gabrielle into an archway; _great I'm stuck next to Callisto, how'd that happen?_

"Where's that lava pit you want me to dump her in?" Callisto demanded. "I'm looking forward to this." She added eagerness filling her tone; quite frankly I could care less if both of them fell in as long as I wasn't anywhere near them when it happened.

"It's on the other side of the ruins." Xena informed. "There's a rope bridge over it; we need to get her there." She pointed out.

"Well that should be easy enough; she's after the brat." Callisto reminded; I glared pointedly at her, but she ignored me. "Where she goes; Velasca goes, that leaves me free to get behind her." She elaborated; that plan sounded a hair to risky for my tastes. The building shook and stone came crumbling down as Xena's eyes darted about the area.

"She's not a brat." I found myself growling at Callisto as she climbed to her feet.

"Wish me luck; not that you would… Oh and Xena; next time we meet, I'll be a God." She finished vehemently; not that it sounded that different from her other tone of voice, before racing off Callisto bent back down and kissed me again just to spite me.

"She's right you know." Gabrielle began as Velasca's attack continued all around us. "I'm the bait… If it means getting on that rope bridge."

"Sacrificing you is not part of the plan; not even close." Xena snapped before Gabrielle could continue; seconds before a particularly large explosion went off.

"Good plan." I complemented for lack of anything better to say; scrambling to my feet I managed to rejoin the two of them during a lull in the attack.

"And it's not just Velasca we have to get on that bridge; it's Callisto as well." She added in a lower tone. "If I'm right; they'll be so busy fighting each other they won't notice me cutting the ropes." She elaborated; I grinned at that, trust Xena to be one step ahead of the others.

"Let's do it." Gabrielle agreed.

"Real good plan." I chimed in chuckling to myself; Xena and Gabrielle dashed off so suddenly it took me by surprise, I ran after them lagging slightly behind, the bridge suddenly came into sight as we neared a very large ravine… When Xena said rope bridge she wasn't kidding; I thought there'd be some planks around at least, but it was just three thick coils of rope hanging above a good three hundred foot drop or so.

"The other side; hurry." Xena called; before a great explosion sent us hurtling into the air, Xena slammed close to the edge of the ravine, Gabrielle landing in front of the bridge. And me… Well it was just my luck, good fortune or perhaps a curse; I wound up sailing into the air over the ravine itself and somehow managed to land on the rope bridge, precariously landing on my feet.

"Ok; that was cool." I admitted starting to race towards the opposite end as Xena had commanded.

"There you are Gabrielle." A voice came from behind us; I froze mid-step and pivoted back around to face this new scene. Unfortunately I also happened to glance down while I turned; seeing that staggering drop below, my face turned ashen and I found I couldn't move despite the danger Gabrielle now faced.  
Xena put up a stand; Velasca curled her lip in disgust and annoyance, as if Xena was a mere insect. "Go away." She commanded flicking her hand; Xena was sent flying, leaving me and Gabrielle facing Velasca.

"Now; here we are at last, face to face… Do you fear me Gabrielle?" She wondered.

"Yes." Gabrielle admitted in a soft voice. "I don't want to die." She added startling me a little; _ok Al, it's time to snap out of this funk and save her before you lose a very dear friend._

"Well at least you admit it; strange, but I don't really want to kill you." Velasca revealed; something about her tone sent shivers down my spine, a regular habit it seems of late.

"Go with it." Gabrielle whispered; Velasca began to laugh and there they were again, the chills.

"I'm going to kill you all right." She stated as if it were obvious. "There's just this part of me that respects you because you did me a huge favor… The Amazon nation is dead; I've been trying to revive a corpse, but now as a God… I can make the world into whatever I choose." She proclaimed; boy if only Zeus could hear her now, even I knew he'd never allow this upstart to play on his field. And I was still relatively new to this world… _Where was Xena? Man she can't be ignoring me; Velasca has to know I'm here.  
_"And now it's time for you to die." She proclaimed raising her hand, index finger at the ready; time seemed to freeze. I wanted to move, but still couldn't because of my paralyzing fear of heights; that my memories had decided to dredge up now of all times.  
"Oh… It's too easy to kill you as a God; and not half as satisfying as doing it the old fashioned way." Velasca suddenly admitted reaching for the dagger in her gauntlet. "Tell Hades I'll be dropping by soon." She murmured before Callisto returned and jumped her unexpectedly causing me to silently cheer, despite the fact she'd taken her sweet time about it.

"Gimme my Ambrosia." She shrieked. "Give it to me." She added using the dagger to slice free a small pouch at Velasca's side; Gabrielle backed up on the ground and seemed to pause.

"Get up." I hissed even as the two struggling immortals dropped the pouch near Gabrielle.

"No wait." She countered shooting me a glance as she claimed the pouch and leapt to her feet; as she tried to race for the bridge Velasca let out a kick that sent her flying out onto the rope bridge. She didn't land on her feet; instead she wound up grabbing the rope beneath my own feet a few inches away. She was using both hands now gripping the pouch in her mouth.

"Oh great." I grumbled bending down to offer a hand; that's when Callisto raced along the bridge towards us.

"Gimme that." She hissed reaching for the pouch. "Gabrielle… Gabrielle." She recited almost chanting some kind of twisted mantra as she continued to reach for the woman dangling at my feet; I began to reach for it myself and her eyes shot a death glare at me. "Give it to me!" She practically screeched.

"Gabrielle." Xena called. "Give it to her." She told her friend; Gabrielle did as she was told and Callisto greedily ate a piece of Ambrosia. This time I was witness to the birth of a new God; it was quite a spectacular show actually, as she rose to her feet that scar now fully healed.

"Here comes trouble." Callisto giggled; though it came off as more of a cackle, she had by now turned to face Velasca and so didn't notice me making a small motion to one of my pockets.

"Ok; time to get off this bridge." I stated reaching down and grabbing Gabrielle's wrist, with a grunt of effort I somehow got her up onto the bridge with me. Meanwhile Xena was drawing an older frayed looking rope; or perhaps vine, I couldn't see clearly from this distance. That and I was a little less concerned with her undertaking and more with our own; considering Velasca and Callisto were flinging bolts against each other a few meters away.

"Go; Alumni… Go!" Gabrielle urged pushing me towards the opposite end.

"No; stay there!" Xena cried causing me to pause in shock.

"Are you out of your mind?" I shot back; Xena merely smiled as she deftly secured her rope around her ankles.

"Trust me… Both of you, don't take your eyes off me." She ordered; I couldn't understand no matter how hard I tried, and then with one swing she cut the ropes with her Chakram, both Gods fell plunging to what I hoped was their doom.  
Of course that meant Gabrielle and I toppled too… Gabrielle grabbed onto me out of reflex, as I… Sad to say; lost track of Xena from this dizzying height, and freefall. Something caught us and halted our fatal plunge; I saw a brief glimpse of the dueling deities before they vanished, then my gaze was drawn up to Xena and I could see she was holding us both up.

"Why did you do that?" Gabrielle demanded; I couldn't bring myself to speak at the moment, what with the whole trying to catch my breath and not panic.

"Two reasons." She replied. "I knew Callisto might try to stop the both of you if you tried to escape… And Alumni's scared of heights; he wouldn't have been able to move fast enough." She stated; Gabrielle took that at her word.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I growled; forgetting that we were currently dangling over a very large chasm.

After all three of us had managed to climb back up onto the precipice; a task made slightly more difficult with three of us for one rope, Xena and Gabrielle glanced down once more while I took a few steps back from the edge.

"With the bridge out we'll have to take the long way out of here." Xena remarked tossing the remarkably sturdy rope that had held us up aside. "But it's alright we have time now." She added sounding almost positively chipper.

"How long will it hold them?" Gabrielle asked.

"For eternity I hope." Xena replied; I silently added my own vote for that outcome.

"Xena; do you think that deep down Callisto feels sorry for the things that she's done?" Gabrielle wondered; I couldn't believe my ears.

"No." Xena replied confidently.

"I do; I have to or I can't forgive her." Gabrielle returned. "If I can't forgive her I can't move on." She added more softly this time. "Goodbye Callisto."

"Let's go." Xena stated as the two of them turned around and made their way off down the path; I hung back and approached the edge, fingering something in my pocket. "Coming Alumni!" She called.

"Just a moment." I called back a small smile playing across my lips; removing it I now held up the pouch of Ambrosia that I'd somehow managed to slip away from Callisto during her transformation. If she had noticed she hadn't cared; inside rested one tiny piece of Ambrosia, as I regarded her burial sight a small smile flickered across my lips.  
"Yes goodbye indeed Callisto." I added with a decidedly uncharacteristic sneer; something had taken hold of me, but I was completely unaware of it. "And thank you… For the beautiful gift." I whispered before I once more secreted the pouch on my person; _after all,_ I rationalized… _One never knows what one might run into._

Ares walked past some of the other Gods curious as to the reason behind this meeting; Zeus rarely called a gathering of the Gods, it was usually Athena or Hera that did this sort of work.

"Hey Ares." Strife called bounding up to his mentor. "What's the haps?" He asked.

"Get away from me." Ares retorted calmly taking his seat; the others were silent as Zeus himself entered the room, his expression did not bode well.

"The Ambrosia is gone." He stated; this grabbed everyone's attention, for Zeus could only mean one source.

"A mere mortal finally discovered the secrets to claiming it?" Hera demanded; Zeus simply nodded.

"Who?" Demeter inquired; Ares was most interested in this himself, but he had a pretty good idea already.

"Xena." Zeus replied. "That is how she returned from death; unfortunately an Amazon known as Velasca also received some." He added; Ares was smirking, he'd already known about this of course, Xena was indeed a remarkable woman.

"Fortunately we have nothing to worry about her." Artemis spoke up startling the war-God. "Xena has seen to her incarceration and the destruction of the Ambrosia." She added with a small smile.

"A remarkable woman." Zeus commented echoing Ares' own thoughts; Hera snorted and turned to leave, she could never truly stand being in the same room as her husband. But was forced to endure it in such times; she was still more concerned with this Alumni human however, and had plans to see to him.

"Your melodramatic news was hardly worth my time." She scoffed; Zeus held up a hand.

"There is more; about the human calling himself Alumni." He informed; this brought Hera up short and she whirled to face her husband, as all eyes were now on Zeus. Apparently the entire pantheon had indeed become aware of this mortal, but only Ares and Hera seemed eager to deal with him; the others showed signs of actual nervousness.

"I stand corrected." Hera returned with a hungry look in her eyes as she reclaimed her seat; Ares sat calmly for he knew better then to show any outward signs of interest, especially with Discord currently eyeing him.

"This man serves a higher calling; he has been sent here to learn the skills necessary to do battle in his home reality." Zeus revealed with a neutral expression. "Long have I known this day would come; our friend Alumni in truth serves the God of Earth Prime." He finished with a slight smile; the reactions were much to be expected, silent shock and even disbelief.

"Then… She needs her chosen." Hades remarked sounding for all the world as if he feared the response, which was impossible; a God did not know fear.

"Quite so; she requires him to be tested, and who better to do so then us?" Zeus returned with a knowing smile; Hera frowned appearing most unsettled.

"I should have known." She spoke with no trace of bitterness or even the customary darkness her voice had taken on since Hercules' existence became known to her.

"The deception was quite good." Hephaestus admitted. "His memory though… It is damaged." He surmised.

"Yes… Done to prevent him from knowing what to expect." Athena revealed. "To him we would be nothing more than a simple television program granted reality; if he knew." She added with a small smirk.

"Such a primitive culture." Aphrodite remarked with a chuckle; the others remained silent, but some were smiling as well.

"Then it was you who repaired his arm." Hera suddenly muttered eyeing her husband curiously; he grinned openly.

"Guilty as charged; I was also shielding him from Velasca's power, it wouldn't do to lose this one… There is no time to train another." He added all frivolity pushed aside as he allowed the seriousness of his words to sink in.

"This is going to be big isn't it?" Hera wondered; Zeus nodded.

"The prison walls are almost breached; this one is the last, best hope for us all." He stated somberly causing the others to adopt equally somber expressions; Hera actually shuddered briefly, and it did indeed took a lot to frighten a God… Earth Prime held special meaning to all those aware of the Omniverse and it's need for balance; for in all the Omniverse, it was unique… The sole Universe to exist without any parallels, without any diverging timelines, hence the moniker Earth Prime instead of Earth Designated Number Here.

"Then let us hope he becomes one of the best." She stated; Ares nodded deciding to accept the unspoken request.

"Well." He began; climbing from his seat. "If she wants a warrior she shall get one." He stated making his way from the meeting hall.

"Remember; don't kill this one." Zeus re-emphasized; Ares nodded.

"Understood father." He returned before taking his leave; the rest of the Gods all seemed to visibly relax, none of them had wanted to be given this task and a few even admired Ares for taking on such a responsibility though they'd never admit it.  
Hera herself however was still very much concerned; something just didn't sit right with all this, she was still experiencing fear, perhaps Alumni was actually up to something he shouldn't have been… Climbing to her feet she took her leave as well and journeyed to her private sanctuary where she could keep a close eye on him; her quarrel with Hercules would just have to wait.

To Be Continued: **Deep enough for you? Indeed the truth is becoming clear to you dear reader, but alas our noble hero, destined for greatness as he is; has no idea what's going on. Or just how important his existence is; on that note I say it's certainly a good thing that the next chapter has a lighter tone to it before we leap into the darker stuff leading up to the exciting conclusion. Will our hero be tempted by the sway of his stolen Ambrosia? Will Ares succeed in his mission? Will the God of Earth Prime have to intervene? All will be made clear in Chapter Ten: A Day in the Life Redux. (Brief Author's Note:** Earth Prime is considered to be our Earth in the context of this story, there are no true heroes on our Earth; at least nothing as grandiose as the comics or other fictional pieces of work would have you believe. Also the continued reference to God as a Woman is indeed on purpose; for reasons I don't want to get into, because really it's no big deal in the long run.)


	10. Chapter Ten: A Day in the Life Redux, P1

**Author's Notes:** No I can't say that I have ever read those books; however I knew that the reader couldn't just be left in the dark when it came to my grand design, it was far too important to keep their interest in reading further by throwing in that little tidbit concerning his destiny. When I first started this story way back in two thousand and three I began with a base concept; the hero was being sent on a training mission because there was no time to train him properly on Earth Prime. I wrote numerous rough drafts for many chapters; at the time I hadn't had the chance to work with Xena or Star Trek because of a lack of info, so my first stories involved Earth 929 of my Marvel works. Then; after claiming a handy book by the title of Star Trek Voyager Companion, I began working on the Star Trek stuff. Fortunately all of this was on paper; so any inconsistancies could be fixed during the typing phase. And back then I had envisioned following Xena for most of Season Two, then going on to traveling with Hercules; and then having a solo adventure with Joxer, but that was far too grand an undertaking. Now; my tale is nearing completion, the rough drafts are all complete save one for the final chapter; and everything flows nicely. (Although I think I'm gonna have to go back into my two Marvel stories and do some modifications before I finish posting all the chapters prior to it.) Hmmm; don't ask me where I'm going with this, I suppose I just felt like sharing.

Anyway; the usual disclaimer applies, and I'm afraid this chapter and the preceeding one are a tad lighter in origin; then again A Day in the Life was quite light hearted, in fact a little too much for some scenes; hence me skipping some of the original dialogue with clever tricks. But the light heartedness helps to serve a greater purpose; for once we get into full on Ares testing Alumni mode it's gonna get real dark, real fast and then of course we segway into one of the deepest story pieces I have ever had the occasion to write... Well at least I think it's very deep, and you'll get to see that as soon as this puppies finished. (Hence the quick updates, because I'm eager to get reactions to my highly more original piece of work; whereas this was a mere bridging point to get from A to B to C.) And so let us begin part one, and it's part one because I still want to prolong the story a little; though I believe this is still a lengthy chapter compared to earlier ones.

Waking up to fighting was not what I was expecting; especially after the long trek we had to make after that last little adventure. Of course since Xena was the target most of the armor clad goons weren't bothering me; so I took the opportunity to roll up my sleeping roll. I would have joined in, but there really wasn't much point; since I'd woken up after all was pretty much taken care of.

"Xena this was our only frying pan." Gabrielle complained as I came up beside the two munching an apple. "Why do you do that? You do have weapons don't you?" She demanded; I was smirking having heard fights like these before during our early trek to Greece.

"I like to be creative in a fight it gets' my juices going." Xena countered in a tone of voice I couldn't quite place.

"Can we cook with your juices?" Gabrielle shot back smartly; I started choking, I couldn't help myself she'd taken me by surprise on that one.

"Can you guys talk about this some other time?" The goon on the ground wondered; he was suffering from Xena's little pinch, Gabrielle slapped my back to help me out while Xena turned her attention on him.

"Who sent you?" Xena demanded after an exchange I didn't quite catch due to my coughing fit; Gabrielle still looked ticked about the frying pan though.

"Zagreus; he wants to loot a little village not far from here that had a big harvest this year." The goon revealed; I finally recovered enough to straighten up and calmly resumed eating my apple.

"What village?" Xena demanded.

"Piedmon… Zagreus heard you were in the area so he sent us here to stop you before you could get in his way." The goon replied.

"Wonderful job." I quipped thoroughly enjoying myself; there was just something about the life of an adventurer that called to me.

"Looks like we're going to Piedmon." Xena stated before getting into a rather strange conversation with the goon that I really didn't follow; quite frankly I was still half asleep.

"Which way?" Gabrielle asked sometime later; Xena was looking about while I saw to the horses needs, I really liked caring for them actually. We weren't riding because we weren't really pressed for time; I rubbed Argo's mane and Widow's flank to offer some encouragement, it was a long trip after all.

"I don't know I've never been here before." Xena replied before taking a few steps to the side and glancing down each path.

"Xena; you know… You should have asked for instructions when you had the pinch on that guy." Gabrielle accused; I rolled my eyes, now they were gonna start on that.

"Well you were there; why didn't you ask him." Xena countered still checking the roads.

"Oh like you would want me to butt in on one of your pinch interrogations." Gabrielle shot back; boy they certainly were testy of late.

"Must be that time of the month again." I muttered to myself careful not to let them hear.

"Why not; you ask good questions." Xena pointed out turning back towards me and sending me a small smile as she kept trying to reach a decision; she seemed to respect my love for our four legged companions and approved greatly.

"Really." Gabrielle muttered bewilderedly. "Thank you." She added sounding prouder of herself just then.

"Someone's coming." I called pointing out a man approaching from one of the paths.

"Yo!" He cried as both Gabrielle and Xena looked over to him. "Yo!" He called again before quickening his pace.

"Xena; here comes a guy." Gabrielle stated. "Let's try this, you put the pinch on him and I'll ask the questions." She added; I couldn't believe what she'd just said.

"Shouldn't we wait to see what he wants first?" I asked. "He doesn't strike me as a bad guy."

"Oh right." Gabrielle agreed with a sheepish little smile. The man finally reached us and Gabrielle changed her demeanor smiling politely. "Excuse me sir; do you…" She began obviously thinking about getting directions.

"You're Xena." The man cut her off; causing me to chuckle a little, she shot me a glare.

"Yes." Xena acknowledged; the man just stood there dumbly for a few moments, so she made a little hmmm sound to pry further information from him.

"Oh… Ah… My village is in great danger; can you help us?" He asked snapping out of his reverie.

"Zagreus' after your village too," She surmised; the man shook his head.

"Not Zagreus; a giant wanted us to pay him protection money, but we didn't have enough." The man revealed; I didn't catch the rest because I was still trying to grasp my mind around the concept of giants.

"Two villages in dire straights; I hate when that happens." Gabrielle stated pacing for a little ways before stopping. "Well… I guess we'll just have to methodically examine the needs of each village; and then… Determine where we can do the most good." She finished with a little smile turning to all three of us. "Yeah."

"Call me a coward if you want, but can we avoid the giant problem?" I requested. "I'm not that good with a sword against more then five guys; and I don't think…" I trailed off at the looks the others were giving me. "Right; too much like Joxer… Sorry." I apologized; Gabrielle pulled out a scroll and began to write, Xena pulled out a Dinar and flipped it through the air; I couldn't believe she was considering such a method.

"Heads… We take on the giant." She announced.

"Course that's another way." Gabrielle muttered slightly offensively as she returned her writing implements to her pouch.

"Laurel; it's this way." The guy who hadn't introduced himself yet stated before heading off; Xena claimed Argo and led her along.

"How… That was so…" I sputtered; the callousness of it all baffled me, but then again Xena might just be putting on a show for the strangers' sake.

"Oh; by the way the name's Hower." The man called over his shoulder; Gabrielle and I made our way along the road, I really shouldn't have said anything, but I guess I forgot myself.

"What about our frying pan?" I wondered quietly.

"Hey! Hower; does your village have a store that sells frying pans?" She asked pointedly to get on Xena's nerves no doubt; the man called Hower looked back at us rather lost.

"You know; I really don't want to hear about this all day." Xena stated.

"That makes two of us." I added forgetting myself yet again.

"Look… I'll drop it." Gabrielle relented. "I suppose raw meat can't kill you."

"Fine." Xena returned; poor Hower looked thoroughly confused, I on the other hand got that nagging sensation of déjà vu again.

"Alumni." Gabrielle called breaking me from my reverie.

"Yeah." I called back.

"I was just curious… Do you really feel like we treat you like another Joxer?" She asked obviously remembering my words from when we were facing down Velasca.

"Just a little." I admitted. "Though I suppose that's my own fault; incidentally shouldn't we try and find a temple… There's still the little matter of my prophecy." I reminded.

"In time; as long as things don't get too involved there's always time." Xena returned; that suited me just fine, I was in no hurry to meet any more Gods, especially if they were like the last one. Although; that kiss from Athena had been intense, if it hadn't been for the pain I might have enjoyed it.

As we continued along Gabrielle and Xena began to play a traveling game; at least I thought it to be one, I on the other hand was lost in thought. When no one was looking I pulled out the pouch and eyed the Ambrosia almost hungrily; if I could see the expression on my face just then, I would have been frightened.

"Hower; how big is this giant?" Xena suddenly asked; the term giant snapping me out of my lusting gaze, I shoved the pouch back deep into the pocket and looked back up.

"I don't know." Hower replied. "He's never been to our village before; and he just sends threats through a messenger." He added.

"So how do you know there really is a giant?" I piped up starting to think this village might just be full of gullible fools.

"We've heard he's already destroyed a village in the next valley." He returned; I shook my head, if you didn't see a giant there could actually be no giant.

"So he's never been to your village." Xena observed. "We may be able to use that to buy some time."

"If this giant exists." I muttered to myself before almost walking into Gabrielle; they'd all stopped for some reason.

"I had no breakfast alright." Xena said defensively; had I missed something again? "Hower is there a creek nearby?" She asked.

"Uh… Yeah; just over that ridge." He replied; Xena looked pleased, I looked sick… I just couldn't stand fish.

"Great; let's take a detour and eat." Xena suggested moving off the path.

"Fish sounds good… You know a frying pan would come in handy right about now." Gabrielle remarked slyly; I let out a sigh.

"It starts." I groaned joining the trio; Xena shared my feelings judging by her rejoinder to Gabrielle's unspoken accusation.

And so we came to the creek and Xena began to fish; while they resumed their little game something caught my eye, hoof and footprints were near the creek.

"See that." Xena called attention to the opposite bank; where more tracks could be seen. "Horse tracks; lot's of them… Looks like Zagreus' army forded the creek here recently; means it won't be long before they strike at Piedmon."

"What a shame that little village has to be looted." Gabrielle remarked; I shook my head, Xena probably had some plan in mind to deal with both threats. After more exchanges of words I really wasn't paying attention to Xena tossed an eel at Gabrielle. I ignored their antics having grown oddly accustomed to them and moved to sit further away; things felt oddly right.  
As if I was meant to serve a life style similar to this; Hower walked past as I sat in thought, he was gathering wood for the fire. I thought of striking up conversation with him, but then settled on brushing Widowmakers' flanks; take my mind off my troubles.

"Gabrielle; what do you think you're doing?" Xena's demanding voice brought me back from my wanderings; I'd been picturing a strange home with a large black cubical thing that had an odd screen on the front again, I didn't know the name, but it struck me as important for some reason. "That's just great; it's gonna smell like fish for days." She growled holding up a bloody, gut encrusted Chakram.

"Oh boy; she's gonna go on about the cutting knife again." I moaned; as Gabrielle did just that, when these two got into arguing they really put their all into it.

"I'll wash it off for you Xena." Hower offered; Xena snatched her weapon away protectively.

"That's all right Hower." She dismissed; I sighed, the guy had fallen for Xena. "How far are we away from your village?" She asked; I came up beside Gabrielle and slid out my sword, she took it graciously and returned to the fish.

"It's about two more hours… Due East." Hower replied.

"Good; we can find it on our own." Xena stated. "There is something you can do for me." She added as Gabrielle passed my sword back and began to clean her hands off; I grimaced at the smell, but wiped my blade clean in the rough earth.

"Anything." Hower said almost bubbling with desire.

"I want you to deliver a message to Zagreus." Xena revealed, which brought Gabrielle and I up short. "Tell him not to worry about anything; I won't get in his way if he doesn't get in mine." She added in a softer slightly more sinister tone.

"That's it?" Hower wondered confusedly; Xena smirked.

"Yep." She whispered before heading back to Argo to secure her Chakram.

"I don't understand it either." Gabrielle told Hower climbing to her feet. "But I've learned that she works in mysterious was." She added; Hower shrugged and dashed off leaving us to our own devices, I merely returned to my task, they rarely seemed to consult me in such matters and I didn't mind.

I milled around a good distance from the two women; for the simple fact that it was polite, I was still trying to remember the name of that odd device in my fragmented memories.

"You used one of my scrolls!" Gabrielles' voice floated along the wind; I winced in sympathy at that, then the ground began to shake as if something massive marching along.

"Giants do exist." I gasped feeling pretty stupid for not believing in it; I mean the scar on my arm hadn't been made by anything you'd expect to see where I came from… Wherever that was.

I rushed to catch up with Xena and Gabrielle; who was sticking a sign post into the ground when I reached them.

"There's a giant's burial ground nearby." Xena was saying. "I figure he might want to stop there on the way." She added; then the ground shook once more and Argo whinnied with fright, Widow was silent as if she'd seen giants before. "Let's go." She said racing off; I was quick to follow.

"Don't gotta tell me twice." I muttered trailing after her.

Once again they played their little game as we entered Laurel; a small unassuming little village, with no one around… I couldn't blame them; giants were pretty dangerous judging by Xena's demeanor since finding out about him.

"Nobody home." I muttered to myself out of earshot of Xena and Gabrielle for the moment; until a strange woman dashed into the road ahead of all of us, her back to us. "Spoke too soon."

"Hello." Gabrielle called out as we approached her; she turned and smiled when she caught sight of Xena. She seemed to be all flustered as if meeting a celebrity, which I suppose Xena was.

"You're… You're Xena aren't you." She managed to get out.

"Got it in one." I quipped softly.

"Alumni." Gabrielle scolded in a low tone of her own.

"Sorry, but this is getting old." I apologized; leading Widow over to some grass she could nibble.

"Yes." Xena returned; ignoring my little belittlement of the woman, who hadn't even seemed to hear us.

"Alright… I finally get to meet the warrior princess herself." She exclaimed sounding very enthused. "I've heard about all your adventures… How you unchained Death, and liberated Prometheus, and nailed that Callisto witch." She added struggling a little with the goat in her arms; I winced at that last remark, talk about a little too close to home.

"Listen; I'm just here too…" Xena tried to explain.

"You are the main thing… The real deal you know; the number one attraction." She blurted laughing excitedly as she said this; I laughed too, though under my breath.

"Is she for real?" I asked Gabrielle who was smirking at Xena's discomfort.

"Oh yeah." She returned glancing at me as she spoke. "We've kinda dealt with this sort of thing before."

"And um… You must be ah… Ah… Um…" She was obviously ill informed as to Gabrielles' identity. "Um… Lariel." She finally hazarded a guess; Gabrielle made a funny sound swallowing down the words she most likely wanted to say. I smiled until she turned to me. "And this must be Joxer… Funny he doesn't look like I thought." Gabrielle shot me a funny look as I fumed; I let out my emotions with a deep breath, and then smiled charmingly.

"I'm Alumni; I'm sort of a recent addition to the outfit." I corrected as politely as I could; she made a little oh-ing sound, then a gleam entered her eyes.

"What's it like to travel with the hottest warrior in the butt kicking biz; huh?" She asked the both of us; I couldn't believe she was after some gossip at a time like this.  
"Does she sleep in the…" She wondered leaving the rest unsaid; I was a little bewildered as to what she meant.

"Well." Gabrielle began obviously trying to get under Xena's skin.

"Hey!" Xena shouted at us making me suddenly blush for some reason; and my mind wasn't even doing naughty things at the moment. "Look lady we're on a mission." She told the woman.

"And we stayed behind to help." She returned before pointing off towards the hilly area. "All the other villagers they've run to the hills except me and my boyfriend Hower." She added.

"Smart villagers." I muttered out of the side of my mouth.

"You probably met him already; where is he?" She wondered glancing back up the road behind us with concern.

"Ah; he's doing me a favor… He told me about your problem." Xena replied; the other woman looked slightly upset at that.

"I want you to know; I'm ready to do anything you need." She returned. "I'm as strong as a bull." She added. "And I can read; that's a pretty rare combination in these parts… So what's your plan? Your strategy… How you gonna whip this overgrown fleabag?" She wondered sounding hopeful and eager.

"I don't know yet." Xena admitted taking a few steps further into the village with a brief look around. "I'm gonna have to think this thing out." She added.

"Fine… What can I do to help you concentrate?" She asked eager to help; I had some idea how she felt, I'd rather help out too then sit on the sidelines and watch. Xena got a distant look in her eyes then smiled; she leaned in and whispered something.

"For… All three of you?" She wondered glancing up at me; I wondered what she meant by that, Xena's face actually flushed a little and whispered something once more. The woman nodded and dashed off; I leant in closer to Gabrielle.

"Do you have any idea what that was about?" I asked her.

"Not a clue." She returned.

To Be Continued: **Wow; sure were a lot of scene breaks in this one, but then again in a television show it's rather common not to include certain bridging scenes because that would tend to make the entire show longer then it has to be. Ah yes; the joys of giant slaying, what will Alumni do if faced with fighting a massive mammoth of a man? Probably turn tail and run the other way as fast as he can; after all he may be brave, but he's not stupid. And will our hero manage to avoid encountering any more Gods or in particular Godesses? (Knowing my writing styles and my inclination to include awkward type hot and heavy moments, I don't think it's too far out there if it were to happen again.) Join us next time as things diverge slightly from established Xena cannon and Alumni actually has an idea that could help thanks to his scattered memories. (And of course if you've seen the episode you'll know what I'm talking about so that kind of spoils the surprise.)**


	11. Chapter Eleven:A Day in the Life ReduxP2

**Author's Notes: **Yeah; you do tend to know what to expect, hopefully I've tweaked things just enough that it seems brand new. And once you get to the end of this chapter I'm sure you'll be pleasently surprised; next up after this one is all original and quite fun too, since I got to create the percieved appearance of a certain Goddess that I don't recall ever seeing on Hercules or Xena. (Of course if I'm wrong; then someone will just have to correct me, but that won't change anything.) As far as the disclaimer thing goes; well I kinda got stuck in a loop I suppose, covering my bases and all that, but you do have a point. No more disclaimers for the rest of this story. And so we return to A Day in the Life; and you'll see a little more of our dear nemesis Ares.

The woman's name turned out to be Minya; and the reason behind her curious glance towards me was because Xena had requested a hot bath for herself and Gabrielle. Now I don't know what gave her the impression that the three of us were that close, but I knew it sure as Tartarus wasn't me.  
Besides I wasn't in the mood to take a hot bath just this moment; I was more concerned with our giant problems. Which is why I didn't notice Hower until he nearly tripped over me; fortunately he didn't.

"Hey." I greeted casually.

"Where's Xena?" He asked dreamily.

"Don't know you'll have to ask Minya." I returned; he nodded and made his way deeper into the village. "You're welcome." I muttered; I sat back down and continued to mull over the question at hand, _how does one kill a giant?_

Xena and Gabrielle were now training in the barn while I practiced outside after Hower's little report and subsequent departure yet again. I was perfecting my mental disciplines for this time and had my eyes closed as I tried to become aware of my entire surroundings.  
I was startled from my attempt by a loud crack and Minya's cry of pain; opening one eye I saw her standing in the road with Xena's whip.

"Hey!" Xena called marching up towards the woman.

"The wretched thing came back and bit me." Minya complained eyeing Xena with disdain.

"You gotta be careful with it; what are you doing with my whip anyway?" Xena asked reaching out expecting Minya to hand it back.

"It isn't your whip anymore; I traded my best frying pan for it fair and square." Minya replied; I quirked my eyebrow at that as Xena turned to glare at Gabrielle.

"Ooo boy." I muttered knowing what was coming next.

"Look… We have to cook our food." Gabrielle spoke up in her defense. "I am still waiting for the fish I had for lunch to stop trying to swim upstream." She complained.

"No kidding." I muttered under my breath. "But for entirely different reasons on my part." I added knowing that they couldn't hear me anyway.

"No; this isn't about cooking is it." Xena countered; I tilted my head to one side curiously, where was she going with this?

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gabrielle denied; though her tone seemed to hint that maybe she did.

"I messed with your scrolls; so you… You traded my whip for a frying pan." She accused; there was a brief silence and then Xena turned on Minya. "I want it back." She demanded.

"No; it belongs to me." Minya stated defiantly. "You don't get that concept very well do you? The whip is mine; the frying pan is yours… Hower is mine." She ranted her voice bringing emphasis to that last remark. "She's yours." She added before walking off; Xena looked back to Gabrielle who made a little sound of victory.

"I'm going to go check on the giant." Xena informed turning back to Minya; who hadn't gone very far. "Move all the mirrors up the north end of town." She ordered; _mirrors were supposed to help us… So when'd I miss that conversation?_

"You're not the only tough broad around here you know." Minya called out to Xena as she rode off on Argo; I let out a tiny sigh.

"Again; how did I get hooked up with these two?" I asked of no one in particular.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Minya kept going. "Warrior princess my…" But Xena was already gone; I settled back into my restful pose and tried to get back to training.

"Come on Alumni." Gabrielle ordered; I glanced up at the two women and sighed.

"What fun; now I get to become a vanity organizer." I muttered not really sure what that was supposed to mean. "Well at least this isn't as intense as dealing with Velasca." I added with a shrug before climbing to my feet.

"Stop what you're doing." Xena suddenly ordered causing me to nearly drop the last of the mirrors I'd been placing. "Where's Gabrielle?" She wondered; I glanced up at her and Hower.

"Not sure; one of the huts I think." I replied; she nodded while Hower went on ahead and I put the mirror down. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Gareth." Was all she said before heading off after Hower; I didn't know the name, but the way she said it made my skin crawl.

"I read it in one of her scrolls." Minya was saying as I finally managed to catch up with the others; my ribs may have almost healed, but sometimes they still slowed me down.

"Does Gareth wear a helmet?" Gabrielle asked looking to Xena.

"With a heavy nose guard." She answered affirmatively.

"Well why won't the mirrors?" Gabrielle began; Xena gave a tiny shake of her head.

"No; there are heavy rain clouds moving in from the west." Xena revealed. "There won't be any sunshine to reflect."

"What are we gonna do?" Gabrielle wondered sounding slightly uncertain; one plan up in smokes and a giant coming, _terrific._ Then thunder crackled and Xena's whole demeanor seemed to change.

"Zeus killed giants with lightning bolts." She stated.

"How are we going to get lightning bolts?" Gabrielle demanded sounding rather skeptical.

"What about a kite?" I asked; everyone turned towards me and I suddenly felt on the spot, _ok where did that come from?_

"What's a… A kite?" Hower asked me having trouble with the word; I thought about it for a moment and realized I didn't exactly know.

"I'm not certain… My mind seems to have the picture of an object made out of cloth, string and small branches… Light; so the wind takes it up and if it goes high enough and you were to attach a piece of metal… A small piece mind you; it might draw down the lightning like a… A conductor." I explained my eyes closed as I drew the image in my mind my tone very uncertain; Xena was looking at me oddly as I opened my eyes, it took me a moment to realize that look was one of strong consideration.

"Sound's weird." Minya remarked in almost a snooty tone.

"But it just might work." Xena commented; I grinned proudly, though I seriously had no clue where that contraption had come from, I felt good just knowing I'd managed to come up with it.

Not long after once the kite was finished Xena smiled as she looked over to me; filling me with pride once more.

"There." She stated.

"How do we get it up in the air?" Gabrielle wondered; I let out a shrug of apology and shot her a sheepish grin.

"Sorry; I only invented it, I'm tapped out." I returned; Xena threw it up with all her might and for a moment or two it looked like it might stay up there… Then it crashed back to Earth and Minya began to snicker.

"Looks like your precious has got a screw loose." She muttered to Hower as Gabrielle walked over to Xena. "Him too for coming up with it." She added tilting her head in my direction; I brushed the insult aside and followed after Gabrielle.

"Xena; look… I hate to doubt you after all we've been through, but… I think this is a long shot." Gabrielle was saying as I came up on Xena's left and took a closer look at the kite… _Just where'd that name come from anyway?_

"Well what's your plan?" Xena asked sounding a little defensive; you'd think she came up with it all by herself… Then again she could have most likely; it was a simple enough solution.

"Hey don't get defensive; I just don't share his vision here." She returned indicating me with a subtle gesture of her hand.

"There were plenty of other times where you didn't share my vision." Xena countered emphasizing the word _my_ and putting us together on equal terms… I felt a strange lump in my throat and a smile crept across my face as I eyed her gratefully.

"Yes and you were right those other times, but eventually you're going to be wrong." She stated emphasizing her words. "Besides he doesn't have your track record." She threw in.

"Hey." I exclaimed in a hurt tone. "It's no crazier then anything else in your lives… Most likely." I amended.

"Yes; Well… Call it the law of averages, but I'd just as soon not have a plan fail when the biggest giant ever to walk the Earth is heading our way." Gabrielle returned eyeing the both of us with fear and uncertainty; I slumped a little at that, my one chance to actually offer something of value and here she was shooting it down.

"Maybe if I ran with it." Xena muttered climbing to her feet and taking off; she ran a little ways dragging the kite, but she stopped… A part of me said you had to keep going until the wind caught it for some reason. Gabrielle watched slightly disturbed as we climbed out of our crouches.

"Have faith Gabrielle… Have faith." She chanted before the kite came down right on top of her.

"Ouch." I muttered in sympathy before reaching down to help her up.

Some time later the kite was in the air and Gabrielle was cheering; I smiled as I watched them still curious as to where the idea had come from. Xena and Gabrielle exchanged a few words; and then Xena left, I came over to Gabrielle as she kept the kite aloft.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I… I guess I just don't like such risky chances." She admitted.

"S'ok; I kind of didn't think it was going to work myself." I revealed; she smiled briefly at me and then passed the kite string to me. I felt it tugging and instinctively tightened my grip; she grinned a little as she caught sight of the expression on my face. "What?" I wondered unaware of it; she averted her gaze a little.

"Nothing it's just… Well you really don't have to stick with us." She admitted. "You could be traveling with Iolaus and Hercules… At least you'd be safer from Hera." She added.

"Maybe." I agreed. "But I wouldn't have as much fun." I added glancing briefly at her as a strange sensation overcame me; Gabrielle's face flushed a little then glanced up at the kite.

"I haven't got a clue if this thing will actually work and take out Gareth." She began taking a little step closer. "But at least I'm with good friends like you and Xena." She added smiling; I smiled back and stood managing the kite quite effectively.

"You know if this works I repay an old friend a dept." Xena observed as I handed the kite back to her once Xena and Gabrielle had spent a little time talking to Hower and Minya; separately of course, they were trying to help the two of them repair their relationships' woes.

"Who?" I wondered.

"Goliath." Gabrielle replied; Xena glanced at the kite and let a barely audible sigh.

"Yeah." She whispered. "I've always regretted that he had to die… But at least now I get to even the score for him." She added before her eyes flicked up to the horizon. "The giant that killed his family is heading towards the wrong village." She proclaimed.

"The dead can hear our thoughts; I'm sure that he knows you care about him." Gabrielle stated confidently; Xena smiled.

"Yeah." She repeated; though I may not have known what events they were talking about, I knew it was important to them and especially Xena.

"Well… I'm glad I got an idea that could help you out like this." I stated reaching out and clasping Xena's shoulder; she returned the gesture.

"When I first met you I thought you were pretty different and going to cause me a world of trouble." She began causing me to lower my head a little. "But now I'm proud to call you a friend." She added; I beamed at that until the whole ground began to shake and I nearly lost my footing. Hower came scrambling out of the barn as the ground kept shaking.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Sounds like Zagreus just ran into a certain giant." Xena stated with a little smirk. "That Gareth never could resist stomping an army." She added before the ground shook yet again.

"Brilliant… That was your plan all along; to bring Gareth into Zagreus' path." Hower stated adoringly. "Do all your plans work this well?" He asked earnestly.

"Let's hope so; 'cause when he's done with Zagreus, he's coming for us." Xena returned a deep conviction in her tone; I shuddered at that.

"Wonderful; that's just what I wanted in life… The chance to meet a giant." I quipped.

And so we found ourselves waiting; Xena lazily tossed her Chakram, Gabrielle twirled her staff and once again I tried to bring total focus to my surroundings. Not an easy task when possible death loomed over the horizon; and yet I had little else to do.  
Suddenly someone cried Xena's name and everyone turned to see a latecomer to the party arriving; I was betting this was Zagreus; he started to rant after Xena greeted him. I tuned him out; there was really no point to listening to the scum, then without warning Minya showed up again.

"Hey tough guy!" She called causing Zagreus to turn around and stare at her. "You wanna talk or fight?" She wondered; I really hadn't been paying attention to Xena's little problems with the love struck Hower and the jilted Minya, I didn't feel it was my place to interfere.  
Zagreus flipped out; he charged Minya who took him down with one hit, which didn't surprise me, he looked like small potatoes compared to Velasca and Callisto.

"He's headed towards the giant's burial ground first." Xena exclaimed after the whole show was over and only the three of us remained. "I've got to go out to meet him." She proclaimed; Gabrielle nodded and I tried just to keep breathing steadily.

"If this doesn't work; or if the bad weather doesn't hold, I want the two of you to get Hower and Minya to safety." She requested looking briefly into my eyes with an unspoken order to keep Gabrielle safe. "Don't let them die in a lost cause."

"Xena." Gabrielle stated before her friend could leave. "I'm sorry I traded your whip for a frying pan." She finally apologized; Xena smiled.

"I shouldn't have used your scrolls." She returned with another smile; the two shared a moment of silence. "We're even… It's time." She proclaimed and then quickly took off with the kite; after Xena left Gabrielle turned to me and hugged me fearfully.

"Hey… It'll be fine." I tried to comfort; she smiled gratefully up at me.

"I hope so." She whispered glancing back the way Xena had gone; I followed her gaze, grateful for the small miracle that I did not have to face the giant in person myself.

Much later that night after all was said and done; Xena and her companions were getting ready to sleep for the night. Well Xena and Gabrielle maybe; Alumni was already asleep opposite them, Xena eyed his sleeping form with an expression of camaraderie.

"We owe him more then he could possibly know." Xena admitted. "I don't know if I could have ever come up with an idea like that on my own." She added.

"You?" Gabrielle denied. "Nah; I think you could have discovered that… Kite, on your own." She stated showing her friend the confidence she had for her.

"Yeah… Maybe." She relented. "But I'm still glad he was around." She added with a smile.

"Yeah." Gabrielle agreed with a tiny hint of dreaminess to her tone. "Xena… Do you really think; oh I don't know… Is Alumni in a lot of danger?" She wondered her concerned tone carrying with it a hint of something more; Xena chose to ignore the obvious attraction her friend was slowly developing for the young man and considered her question.

"I can't say for sure." She replied. "But I do know he's got something big in his future… I can tell by the way the goodness in his heart shines through." She stated in a softer tone; Gabrielle lay back with a smile as the two began to gaze up at the stars in the night sky. Secretly she wondered what that might mean and whether or not she'd be there to see that day.

It was a day or two later and things seemed even more intense; of course I was just thankful I never had to meet Gareth face to face, seeing his corpse was enough to give me nightmares for the rest of my life.  
Xena and Gabrielle rode Argo ahead of me; it seems a king had summoned for Xena, but she wasn't taking Gabrielle with her. Or me for that matter; I on the other hand had other ideas.

"You sure about this?" Gabrielle asked as we neared the fork in the road.

"Yes Gabrielle." Xena replied having heard the question about twenty times by now. "Ok I'm gonna let you off here."

"I can't believe you want to go without me." Gabrielle exclaimed feeling a little put out I'd wager.

"I don't want to go without you, but King Leus' message said the ceremony is tomorrow." She returned. "I'll have to push Argo pretty hard to get their myself." She added; so it would be a full days ride then… Perfect; a chance to really let loose, I'd been dying to experience a full gallop on Widowmaker.

"I can follow you." Gabrielle countered. "I'll get there a day later… Look; if he wants you there for security reasons then maybe there's a bigger problem then he's letting on." She pointed out showing some concern; I wanted to assuage her doubts, but I couldn't tip my hand just yet.

"Gabrielle; relax… Enjoy yourself for a couple of days." Xena insisted. "I can handle this without you."

"Fine." She relented. "Maybe there are a few problems around here that I can handle without you." She countered; Xena smiled a little at that.

"Well if there are I'm sure you're up to the challenge." She complimented. "See you in a couple of days." She added before taking off; Gabrielle shook her head.

"I'm sure you're up to the challenge… How patronizing can you get?" She wondered muttering to herself; I grinned as she began to walk down the path, she paused glancing over her shoulder at me. "Coming Alumni?"

"If you think I'm gonna miss a chance to be solo sidekick you've got another thought coming." I shot back with a wide grin; then I snapped Widow's reins. "Ya!" I cried and Widow took off after Xena; I could hear Gabrielle shouting as we vanished from sight, but I paid it no mind and soon caught up with Xena.

"Where do you think you're going?" She demanded not once slowing her pace.

"I can ride just as well as you; and I'm confident Widow can handle this." I shot back; she shook her head.

"You'll just get in my way." She countered; I scoffed at that.

"Hey; I've been learnin' from the best; and I'm pretty handy with a sword." I interjected; she smiled at my boasts as we galloped full tilt past great trees and small bushes.

"Fine… But you'd better do as I say." She threatened; I smiled as the wind whipped about my hair.

"Yes sir Captain Xena." I returned with a mock salute; she burst into a laugh as our mounts continued racing down the paths, this was going to be memorable that was for sure.

Ares ignored Strife as he moved from his latest Earth base of operations and returned back to his inner sanctum on Mount Olympus.

"Brother Hercules and this Hind business has distracted me from the more important duty I undertook earlier." He grumbled striding past countless walls of weapons and over to his observation pool. Xena and Alumni galloped along the road heading to the palace of King Leus; the sun was past its zenith already, yet the two were in great haste thus they would make the deadline.

"Ah yes; the ceremony for Diana, pagan Goddess of the hunt." He remarked; he smiled as thoughts turned to plots.

"Intending to finally step up my son?" A voice asked as Hera materialized beside her son.

"More ways then you could possibly imagine." Ares replied with his customary smirk. "Tell me mother; how is Diana?" He wondered.

"Untrusting of her family; as usual, she renounced us long ago." Hera reminded; Ares grinned as he moved over to his throne a light dancing in his eyes as he considered his sister.

"Perfect; easily provoked then." He remarked. "I think I'll have dear cousin Strife pay her a visit; to educate her on a certain mortal attending her ceremony." He mused; Hera smiled proudly at her son, even if it did mean the man might suffer.

"You always were my favorite." She remarked; Ares smiled with confidence and prepared to set his plan in motion.

"I love you too mother." He returned before vanishing once again; Hera's entire demeanor changed, she regarded Alumni with a practiced eye.

"This lone mortal is the man destined to save the entire Omniverse from certain chaos?" She stated in a rhetorical vein. "I trust my daughter doesn't break him… Too much." She added with a small knowing smile.

To Be Continued: **Goodness, it appears Ares has decided to do a little rumormongering; I suppose that means Alumni is destined to meet another Goddess, at least this one won't be as crazy as Velasca or Callisto. Holy Batmites Batman; it's come down to the final few chapters before the exciting conclusion, you won't believe what I have in store for our intrepid hero. (Or maybe you already think you know, trust me it's going to be quite the show.)**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Goddess of the Hunt

**Author's Notes:** I suppose that's where we differentiate in certain respects; for one thing my character isn't supposed to affect continuity too much, that was the whole point I envisioned this part of the story. But I can see where it might be a tad boring just re-reading the episodes with a different character added to the mix. I'm kind of glad we're past all of that too, because now we get to see the real meat and potatoes work I'm capable of return to the forefront. This entire mission of Xena's takes place during For Him the Bell Tolls; as I may have mentioned once before, our intrepid hero finally gets some sword work in on his own and Ares' plans step up as you will see. From here on out it's going to be quite a change of pace; considering there's only two more chapters left before the end and we move on to the next intense story. (Which is probably going to have everybody on the seat of their pants; or at least I hope so.)

Oh and as for your comment on why he passed up the hot bath; well I hardly think Xena would approve, I mean they may be friends, but that doesn't mean he gets to see them without clothes on. (On a side note; the Star Trek stuff might be a better intermix of established continuity with changes and completely new stuff then my Xena stories and I'll freely admit that. When I first started working on this section of my grand novel I was still a novice when it came to interlinking continuity with non-continuity and I suppose I did a poorer job at it, but with my Star Trek stuff I'm confident things will be better. Maybe that's because he'll have all his memories about the show this time around and so things will be a bit more open, or maybe it's just because I really like Star Trek more then Xena.) Heaven forbid.

"King Leus." Xena greeted with a small nod; I offered a respectful half bow, it had taken as long as Xena thought. But we'd made it; King Leus returned our gestures with a nod of his own.

"Xena; thank you for coming." He stated; the king was a tall man, he appeared to be nearing his sixties with long grayish hair. His robes were of a fine silk; at least it looked like silk, I wasn't very good at figuring out such things as clothing manufacturers.  
The crown atop his brow was a simple laurel of twigs, vines, leaves and berries; according to Xena this kingdom was devoted to Diana the Goddess of the hunt. This ceremony of theirs was a ritual hunt for the prince; to show honor to Diana and symbolize the coming of age for the young sire, King Leus definitely looked worried.  
And as Xena had also informed me; this Leus was not to be confused with the King Lias that she and Gabrielle had met twice before, of course I didn't know that King Lias either, but she felt it was worth mentioning.

"I take it there are complications." Xena remarked; Leus nodded and I took the time to quickly scan the room. It was a simple throne room; or at least as simple as a throne room could ever be, with large iron brackets lining the carpeted passageway that led up to the throne itself. Which was fashioned from a very ancient wood that I could not recognize; there were also great wood carvings of magnificent beasts hanging from the walls, and tapestries some depicting a shadowy form of a woman. Diana; according to Xena, rarely let herself be seen by mortal eyes; focusing back on the conversation I listened intently as King Leus spoke.

"We have received word that someone will try to kill the prince during the ritual ceremony." He revealed; Xena nodded in understanding.

"Any idea who?" She asked; Leus shook his head and paced past us and over to the painting of his family hanging to our left, his eyes wandered over to his eldest in fear.

"None; it could be anyone of the surrounding kingdoms, they're leaders have long renounced our traditions as archaic." He explained. "And some have sent hunters into our sacred forest, in an attempt to locate the great buck." He added his eyes darting briefly to a painting; quite an older one in fact, of a great white deer with antlers at least as long as my entire arm. I sighed, there was always something… Either one of the surrounding kingdoms was up in arms over some trivial defect they felt yours was guilty of possessing; or else a traitor in the kings own guard was attempting to wipe out the royal family and usurp the throne for himself.

"I'll want to see all of your guards." Xena stated. "Discover just whether or not they know anything; and I'd like someone to show Alumni the grounds where the hunt will take place." She added; King Leus readily agreed I eyed Xena in shock.

"What exactly do you have planned?" I asked softly; she pulled me aside momentarily as the king summoned for my escort.

"I want you to scout the area for possible ambush locations." She whispered; I nodded, the guard that the king had summoned arrived momentarily giving me little time to say anything else. I was quickly led back down the stone steps and out of the palace.

The area in question was located in a small forested location within the middle of the primary village; apparently when the worshippers settled here they chose it for just this spot. It was surrounded by the huts of villagers; a few business establishments long since closed and the temple to Diana lay opposite the path leading into the forest.

"So; the natural creatures of this forest are allowed to live unharmed except the soul victim of the hunt?" I wondered as we passed a wooded archway designed to blend in with the surrounding trees.

"Of course." The guard returned as if it should be obvious; he had stopped accompanying me now and I turned to look back at him, he was a rather heavyset man. Though all muscular and not fat as I had once been; his armor was adorned with the symbol of the great buck, and he carried minimum armaments. A small spear in his left hand and a sword strapped to his side; there was no need for a shield apparently, perhaps he was of a lower caste.

"Boy; it sure is dark in there." I muttered glancing back briefly; then turning back to the guard. "Aren't you… Coming with?" I asked; he shook his head.

"It is forbidden." He simply stated; I nodded in complete understanding, of course with the sun gone from the sky and the trees lightly interspersed not much natural lighting managed to enter the forest at night.  
Still; I had a job to do, so I bravely entered the forest while my escort remained by the entrance for my eventual return. Apparently only a select few were ever allowed admittance upon these hallowed grounds; the royal family most definitely and I would also assume the kings elite guards, visiting dignitaries who respected their laws and guests of his majesty no doubt.  
The interior was surprisingly not as dark as I would have thought; I managed to find the designated area easily enough, it was a cordoned off area surrounded by a natural river that spanned a considerable distance.  
The lone bridge was a far cry better from the last such device I'd found myself on; and at least there wasn't any lava underneath. Examining the area in silence; fearful to disturb possible predators, or perhaps even the Goddess herself who is rumored to make her home here, I spotted at least four areas prime for possible ambush.

"Well, well; look at what we have here." A voice spoke up startling me; I spun to face a group of nine individuals. Each man wore the hide of a doe; and the hood was shaped from the head of a great bear, they carried wicked looking scimitars; shaped and molded in the form of dead leaves and branches. They also happened to all be tall; seasoned looking fighters, and possessive of deeply tanned skin, I did not like the looks of this or my odds.

"It is as the mistress foretold; an interloper has dared to desecrate the hallowed lands." The man on the far left spoke up causing me to glance briefly to him.

"Er; I think you have me confused with someone else." I returned my eyes darting amongst the trees for a sign of swift escape; I definitely wasn't as good as I'd like to be when the odds were one against nine.

"Silence intruder; the penalty for this most heinous of crimes is death." The leader sentenced; he leveled his blade upon me and it sprang into life, sharp thorn bearing vines flew towards me only to be deflected by my mysterious protective aura… Which rapidly died after the initial assault; and all were privy to witness this, _great whatever or whoever was keeping me safe either lost power or has decided to see what I can do on my own._

"Slag." I cursed yanking my sword from its sheath and ignoring the confusion at the nature of said curse word. With a yell of frustration the leader charged; I parried his clumsy assault and managed to shear his blade in half. Apparently these weapons weren't crafted by Hephaestus; which really confused me, just who were these guys? Rendering my first attacker unconscious with a solid blow; I pushed aside all questions and spun to meet the next, three more charged as one.  
They came at different angles; I managed to block one with my blade; dodge rolled the second, but the third nicked my left arm. I grunted with pain; a tiny trickle of blood seeped free of the wound, with a great effort I parried the next assault. Somersaulted past the third opponent; back handed the second across the face rendering him comatose, then sent the fourth flying into his peers with a well placed kick.  
The group as a whole became more cautious now; Xena would be proud of her student, here I was holding my own against impossible odds. Two more were swift to fall, but something began to feel wrong; the whole world was spinning and a sheen of perspiration dotted my brow.  
I shook off the sudden dizziness; or whatever and kept at it, of course I was being a stubborn fool. Kick; block, break sword, strike down another; sure I should be killing them, but I was trying to avoid giving the wrong impression. That plus they'd done nothing wrong against me; just mistook me for an enemy to the wildlife. With each movement I became more sluggish; could these blades be poisoned? I knew there were only five left, but I was seeing ten; or twenty and more cuts were getting in now.  
With one final desperate lunge I collapsed; my blade slipping from my grasp, one of my attackers drew close and raised his blade for a killing blow.

"Hold!" A new voice cried; immediately they dropped to one knee in supplication, I tried to see who it was that had spared me. Unfortunately the world was swimming; perspiration now dampened my brow completely, I took one good look barely registering a thing and then collapsed unconscious to the Earth.

"Mistress; why have you spared this infidel?" One of the bolder men questioned.

"Because it suits me to do so; leave us and patrol the rest of this forest, I would speak with this one upon his rise." She commanded; the supplicants did as told, she eyed the man curiously for it seemed strange that a desecrator of the forest should disarm, rather than kill his assassins.  
"Bring him to my sanctuary." She called forth beckoning to the trees; within moments three Nymphs emerged from the living plant life and bore the man upon their slender, willowy shoulders.

Xena paced worriedly in her room; the guard had returned near twilight to report Alumni's disappearance, and she was worried for the young man. But she could not neglect her duty to the king; Leus was a friend of hers after all, still; she couldn't sleep knowing he could be hurt or worse out there.

"Gabrielle will kill me if I don't come back with him." She muttered glancing out the palace window once more to the dark forest in the near distance. "I'll find him tomorrow; after this ceremony is complete, and I vow that if anything has befallen him he shall be avenged." She stated clenching her left hand tightly; a wolf howled in the calm evening, as if echoing her vow with one of its own.

I regained consciousness on a bed of moss; surrounded by a bubbling brook and all manner of creatures, the wolf standing not more then three feet away and piercing me with his gaze most unsettling of all. The sun had risen; that could only mean I'd been out for a considerable time, Xena was going to kill me. And what's worse; I'd failed her, suddenly the creatures all about, great and small, parted.

"I see you're awake." An exotic sounding voice stated; I glanced up from the wolf's gaze, he being the only animal to remain still and I incapable of breaking away until that very moment. A woman stood before me; she had an exotic earthy-brown skin tone and wore a highly revealing outfit consisting entirely of leaves and vines, which left nothing to the imagination I assure you. Her hair was a contrasting shade of dark golden brown; with sprigs of holly and ivy interlaced among the bangs and locks quite expertly.  
She also wore tanned leather boots; similar in design to Xena's only earthier in nature, the only sign of civilized man adorning this heavenly creature. As my gaze journeyed back up her body; seemingly pausing upon each curve of its own accord, I noted that nestled against her bosom was a pendant. A small object crafted of metal; the only piece of jewelry of it's kind, it was shaped in the form of a single teardrop… Or perhaps a drop of rain; both tended to look identical when given artistic form.

"Oh boy." I whispered feeling as if I was quoting someone for some very odd reason.

"That is all you have to say?" She demanded; her tone reminded me of something as well, but I couldn't place it. "Not; I'm sorry, or I beg forgiveness?" She added tilting her head to one side as she knelt beside the wolf and scratched behind its' ear, the creature whined happily at the caress.

"Forgiveness?" I repeated dumbly. "For what? Getting attacked; or perhaps trampling the grass." I retorted wondering at the boldness; perhaps utter stupidity of my challenging tone.

"Such insolence." She scolded shifting in her crouch until she was leaning closer to me; I scooted back slightly in obvious fear, last time a Goddess got that close I'd experienced great pain, despite some small sense of pleasure. "Still; I should know better then to trust those relations of mine." She added glancing aside obviously talking to herself; she changed positions yet again now seated upon the ground, her legs curled to one side.  
"You did not enter this forest to slay the great buck, now did you." She remarked clearly not asking a question with such an obvious answer.

"Of course not." I affirmed with a slight nod. "I don't even hunt to eat; Xena does all that." I added; the woman's eyes lit up with something, though what I could not quite say.

"Ah; so that is why…" She trailed off eyeing me curiously; she leaned even closer towards me dangerously crossing my comfort zone, and looked deep into my eyes. "No." She stated with a light shake of her head. "One with a soul such as yours could not truly wish harm on any living creature." I gulped at that; and also the nearness of this Goddess, such beauteous creatures must have this affect on all mortals.

"I suppose that's good to know." I whispered; then I managed to scramble to my feet despite her proximity. "Er; if that's all I'd better get back to Xena, she's probably worried about me." I stated; louder this time, glancing about I noted my sword lying polished upon the rocks near the brook.

"Hold!" She called causing me to freeze mid-stride as the wolf growled low in his throat. "I do not allow mortals to look upon me without reason." She added climbing to her feet and moving to stand before me, _boy was she taller then me;_ I really hated that about these Gods, they all seemed so imposing. "Nor have many seen my face." She remarked with raised brow; _ah the joy of paying compensation for such things, I sure hope it doesn't involve blood sacrifice or something._

"Er… Of course." I stammered briefly eyeing the wolf and in particular his glistening fangs. "What; ah… Price, must I pay?"

"I have not decided yet." She replied beginning to circle me. "What is your name?"

"Alumni." I quickly replied sub-consciously standing up straighter under her scrutiny.

"And pray tell what do you desire the most?" She asked in a semi-sultry tone; this caught me by surprise, I hadn't done too much thinking on that sort of thing since getting here.

"I do not know." I replied truthfully. "Much of who I am… Who I was; is lost to me, hidden behind this foggy veil of forgotten and secreted memories." I admitted; she seemed pleased with that response, and she drew closer to me looking once more to my eyes.

"I can not restore you." She admitted in turn sounding almost sad. "The loss of your memories does serve a purpose." She revealed; I took a step back in sheer surprise at that, I'd been made to forget for a reason. "But I can offer you a token." She added reaching into a pouch I knew she didn't have a moment before. She removed a small sprig of some tree I could not recognize; pressing it to her lips she smiled, and then pressed it to the scar I'd received long ago. A green aura spread from the talisman; for that must surely be what it was, within seconds the scar had vanished and I was marred no more.

"Thank you." I murmured eyeing my whole arm in awe; Diana laughed gaily her laughter tinkling as raindrops upon the leaves, then she kissed me openly. _What is it with these Goddesses? Taking lessons from Zeus or something?_

"You may return to your friend now." She stated. "A pity we have not the time for more; as I said; only the rare mortal is gifted with my presence." She added with a genuine smile and a slight hint of the added meaning behind those words reflected in her eyes.

"You Goddesses sure are… Interesting." I observed before reclaiming my sword; the trees closest to me seemed to part, I took a final look at Diana to commit her to memory. And then I dashed off hoping Xena would be ok; of course who can tell with her.

"That did not go according to plan." Ares muttered watching as the young man left the sanctuary of Diana.

"He does need to be trained fully my dear brother; not just in combat." Athena broke in; having materialized while Ares spoke.

"Perhaps." Ares consented. "He did do remarkably well against her guards after all." He admitted with grudging respect, a rare thing in the God of war.

"Still; there should be a little more danger at times." Athena pointed out; Ares snorted and bade the image to vanish.

"If it is more danger that is needed; then I have just the minion in mind." He stated smiling wickedly; Athena smiled as well, ah yes definitely a good sign.

To Be Continued: **Ah yes; I do so enjoy teasing our hero with suggested moments of pleasure before tossing him into great peril and possible death. Ares is indeed stepping up his plans; and unfortuneatly for Alumni this means his very own nemisis is about to be born. What will be the final challenge our hero must face before things take that one drastic turn for the worse? And what is going to happen now that Alumni no longer has the protection of Zeus? Find out in the final exciting chapter of Of Gods and Women, Part Two; which will then lead into the final story of this three part arc, the title of which is... Too revealing to be revealed.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Fall of Alumni

**Author's Notes: **Yes our hero does seem to get the short end of the stick when it comes to a love life, but fear not; he'll get some eventually... We reach the exciting no holds barred conclusion of Of Gods and Women, it's going to make you truly reconsider everything you might have expected for the character. At least I hope so; and with this story concluded I hope you'll be ready for the jaw dropping conclusion of the Xena Warrior Princess crossover, which should hopefully make up for some of the boring parts in this book. (You know; I consider this a Chapter of Chrysalis, and yet this is a chapter within a chapter, it tends to get a tad confusing at times for me. I never thought I'd break up the primary chapters into secondary chapters originaly. If that makes any sense.) Ah well; without further nonsense I present the exciting conlusion... Oh and on a side note, I updated Chapter six with a brief scene addition I'm not sure if it makes the chapter any good considering it's about seven or eight lines of dialogue and stuff, but it does serve to reveal how Xena came back at the end of The Quest. (To readers who haven't seen the show before.)

Xena was worried; she had spent all night waiting and hoping that Alumni would return on his own, but without luck and now she was leading the king, his son and their personal guard into the sacred hunting grounds. She had no way of knowing that at this very moment Alumni was meeting with the Goddess Diana; indeed she didn't even know that he was still alive, but she had a job to do and even tired and cranky Xena would do it adequately.  
The hunt began quietly enough; the prince was slightly nervous for this was his first time within the pristine forest, but he was an expert rider and constantly pulled ahead of the group on his horse seeking the chosen animal of the hunt, for him it was a simple creature. A fox; Xena was very nervous about him being so far ahead, her eyes darted around seeking out the possible ambush locations and in the end she managed to locate one that Alumni had signaled out last night.  
A glint of steel attracted her gaze to it; with a holler she flung her Chakra into the air and proceeded to slay the would be assassin, leaping from the back of her horse she met the charge of the other men head on accompanied by the kings personal guard.  
His majesty and the prince moved to relative safety; the battle escalated fiercely, several of the kings best guards were taken down by these skilled assassins, but Xena herself was most formidable and managed to keep them at bay. Still her side was beginning to grow vastly outnumbered; and she secretly feared that perhaps this one time she would fail, but her calm exterior and fierce determination kept her battling steadily.

"Call for more guards your majesty." One of the remaining guardsmen called as he killed his opponent.

"Yes; of course." Leus returned pulling a hunters horn from his side and blowing in it; he had already prepared a signal for just such an occasion, it would only be a matter of time before the rest of his personal guard arrived. The question remained; would they manage to hold off these assailants long enough for them to arrive?

I leapt into the clearing, at just that moment and cut one of the attackers disarming them; Xena smiled with obvious relief as I fought my way to her side.

"Where have you been?" She demanded flipping one of her attackers into a tree.

"Er… Held up." I sheepishly replied high kicking another of the goons across the small clearing and into one of the others.

"Mmm, Mmm." She returned in a knowing tone. "And I suppose that's berry juice on your lips." She added with a dangerous twinkle in her eyes as she bashed another goon aside; they were starting to get scarce.

"Ares seems to have been talking about me." I countered as I slammed an assailant to the ground with a hard kick. "Apparently he enjoys rumor mongering now." I added with a grunt as I blocked two blades at once; not an easy task in the slightest. I buckled slightly; then with a huge effort I bashed the enemy aside. Xena unleashed her deadly Chakram; and of course the fight was ended quickly, the kings' elite guards gathered the prisoners and we all left.

"Perhaps from now on I shouldn't let you out of my sight." She quipped; I grimaced slightly favoring my shoulder, I must have wrenched it during the battle.

"Whatever works for you." I shot back. "But if I keep running into Goddesses like the last two; I'm gonna need a lot more protection then you and Gabrielle." I added with a light chuckle; Xena laughed as well and slapped me across the back, I ignored the slight pain this caused and continued to stride beside my teacher.

Reuniting with Gabrielle later that day led to the discovery that I was not alone in the Goddess department. And so now we were a traveling party of four; Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer and I.

"Say; uh… Alumni, how do you deal with bad guys?" Joxer asked me as we traveled; I shrugged.

"I just use what Xena's taught me." I returned; he seemed a little down at that.

"Oh… Did you really meet Diana?" He wondered in a skeptical tone; I nodded and gently rubbed Widow's crest as if to tell her she wouldn't have to hear Joxers' whiney voice for long.

"Alumni!" A voice cried out startling us all; we spun on the road to see a dozen black-clad goons, and in their center stood a man of immeasurable size. He looked slightly familiar truthfully; in fact the empty eye-socket was a dead give away.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Xena demanded coolly shifting her stance; she was expecting trouble.

"Not you; just him." He returned pointing to me with his sword; a sword that looked the darkest black, twisted and misshapen as though ruined by the forge.

"Now you see there's where we have a problem; he's my friend." Xena began reaching for her sword; the one I'd injured many weeks ago smiled wickedly.

"Fine; then we'll take all your heads." He stated; with that his men attacked, Xena swiftly sent the first reeling and parried a blow from the second. Gabrielle took on three at once; while good old Joxer clumsily tried to help, and actually took his attacker down.  
I swept the first one to reach me under Widowmaker; who trampled him to protect her master, while I unsheathed my sword and managed to block the next assailant. This battle proved fierce; more so because of my recent early morning trials, I didn't know how the short scraggly man who lost his eye to my blade had become so changed.  
But I could make a wild guess; each one of us fought valiantly and soon his men had been defeated, far too effortlessly for my tastes.

"I suggest you crawl back to whatever hole you came from." Xena spat glaring at the man; instead he smiled an expression that sent shivers down my spine.

"This." He began sweeping his unused blade out amongst us to indicate his fallen men. "This was nothing; know this Alumni, you took my eye and for that I will take your life." He added knowingly, confidently; then he grinned darkly. "I am Damocles; and you will taste the bite of my blade." He stated before vanishing; one moment he'd been right there and the next… Just gone; and not like Athena gone, just gone, gone.

"That does not bode well." I stated my hand reaching instinctively for the Ambrosia; only to halt mere inches away.

"What does this mean Xena?" Gabrielle wondered; Joxer remained silent, Xena was standing her lips pursed in thought.

"Ares has finally stepped up his plans surrounding Alumni." She replied; slowly she turned to me, I wondered what she would ask, of if she would. "We will have to be extra cautious." She stated; I nodded in understanding and together the four of us took off, but a part of me knew that this would not end well.

With nightfall came another campsite; and as Xena prepared the evening meal with Joxer's help, Gabrielle approached me as I brushed Widow down.

"Alumni…" She paused seemingly uncertain how to continue.

"Worried for me Gabrielle?" I asked with a chuckle; she shook her head.

"No; Xena can usually deal with these kinds of things." She admitted. "I'm more worried about your feelings; now that you know… Do you regret taking his eye?" She wondered; I paused to reflect upon the question then shook my head.

"I did it to protect you; and Xena, when she…" I trailed off; she seemed to know where I was. "If I hadn't fought so hard then they might have caught up to you… And both of you could have…" I stopped averting my gaze from her; she came around into my view though, smiling her eyes glistening slightly.

"You care that much about us?" She wondered; I shrugged in uncertainty.

"I don't know how to explain." I admitted. "I haven't remembered much about my life before now; before meeting the two of you, but a part of me. Some small part I guess… It's telling me I should protect my friends no matter who they may be." I revealed in a soft tone; she smiled and clasped my shoulder.

"You are a noble man; and I am proud to call you a friend." She stated her eyes twinkling like the stars above; some hidden meaning was in those eyes, but I couldn't see what.

"Suppers' ready." Xena called; I smiled as Gabrielle's stomach made a rumbling sound.

"Just in time." She quipped; I chuckled as I turned back to Widow and finished the last stroke before heading over to enjoy a hearty meal of… _Fish, Ugh._

"The sword is not permanent Damocles." Ares' voice called from the nether as he appeared before the man; who was camping not far from Xena's camp observing his quarry.

"I remember; three days time and when the sun sets upon the third day it's straight to Tartarus." He returned with a low snarl.

"So why are you toying with him?" Ares demanded; Damocles smiled and sat back on his haunches the blade resting between both knees.

"It suits my purposes to do so." He muttered; Ares feigned ignorance and chose a different track.

"Men are not enough." He stated with a small hint of knowing in his tone; Damocles growled.

"Men are all I can command." He retorted glaring into the fire; Ares smirked and waved his hand, creatures appeared. Tall; unseen creatures, for they kept to the shadows.

"Not anymore." He stated calmly.

"What are they?" Damocles wondered fear evident in his voice; Ares smiled as he took a few steps backwards into the darkness.

"The instruments of your vengeance of course." He stated with a shrug. "Remnants of a time lost to modern memory; they should serve you adequately." He elaborated before vanishing as suddenly as he'd appeared.

"Ah yes; now these are warriors." Damocles remarked with a wicked smile.

It happened so suddenly; one minute we were preparing to leave camp, and the next we were surrounded by strange creatures. They stood at least seven feet tall; with a sickly skin tone that seemed to scream creature of darkness. They carried long flat blades; nothing as elegant as our own, and wore an armor that barely covered them. Xena sprang into action, but these creatures seemed strong; Gabrielle's weapon proved useless against them and Joxer was no help.

"Gabrielle, get out of here; find help." Xena called slicing open one and almost losing her sword in the creatures body as it fell; they were indeed strong.

"No one leaves." The apparent lead creature bellowed in a guttural language; Joxer tugged at Gabrielle's arm trying to get her to flee.

"I'm not leaving our friends." She snapped breaking free of Joxer and charging one of the beasts; he laughed gutturally and clothes lined her sending her slamming to the ground.  
Xena yelled her battle cry and tried to reach her friend, but four of the ten attackers converged on her; Gabrielle looked up into the face of death as he held his blade high. It came down; only to meet very unexpected resistance, I grimaced at the amount of pressure caused by trying to block this beasts' blade. Fire was tearing through every muscle; I couldn't hold him long, why wasn't Gabrielle moving?  
I couldn't let her die; she was my friend, maybe more if that small spark I detected last night meant what I thought. I couldn't let any of my friends die; not even that fool Joxer who was miraculously not being attacked, I growled as my arms were driven downwards.

"Gabrielle!" Joxer cried fearfully.

"Move it Gabrielle!" Xena shouted somehow still holding her own against four of these brutes; my eyes darted down at her, she looked up at me in surprise and for the briefest of moments our eyes locked. Something inside seemed to give way the barest of inches; with an almost inhuman cry of defiance I forced myself back to my feet.  
Inch by inexorable inch the beasts' blade was pushed aside; I screamed even louder and something remarkable happened, well remarkable to Joxer, Xena, Gabrielle and our attackers. I didn't notice the change; one minute I was plain old Alumni; the next a golden aura broke around me and my body flashed between another barely perceptible form.  
I bashed the attackers' super long blade aside effortlessly and pierced his heart; a disgusting black ichor burst free as it died, whirling away from the dead beast I charged the remaining group. I spun, kicked and punched my way through the group of four; their ranks swiftly fell as I moved at impossible speeds.

"Al…Alumni?" I briefly heard Gabrielle murmur in awe.

"Impossible!" A new voice cried as Damocles appeared; I curled my lip at his presence even as I lobbed the head off the lead beast, which only left the four still attacking Xena to deal with.

"So; Ares has supplied new troops to command." I spat facing my very own nemesis from across the battlefield; he curled his lip, but the fear was self evident.

"What are you?" Damocles demanded; I did not understand his question, mainly because I was unaware of my change.

"A man." I stated simply; he bellowed in rage and charged me, I blocked his first blow and was surprised by the strength behind it. Xena killed one of the four remaining creatures and tried to come to my aid, but the other three would not allow it; Joxer was helping a still winded Gabrielle to her feet. I was on my own… _Perfect;_ I lunged at Damocles, he easily sidestepped the attack.  
We spun around the now trampled campsite our blades singing through the air; the clash of steel on iron could be heard, my sword was outmatched. He lunged; I parried, he feigned a loss of balance, I nearly lost my head. Xena killed a second of the beasts; and still they fought, she was growing tired.  
Without thinking I plucked the Chakram from Argos' saddle and hurled it; hoping she'd catch it, then I returned to the battle. Damocles and I met once more our swords locked; our faces inches apart.

"What are you?" He repeated; I curled my lip despite the ache of my muscles.

"I; am… Justice." I hissed plucking the words seemingly from mid-air; he snarled darkly and pushed me back, his sword collided with my own… Time seemed to slow as the metal of the blade shattered upon the impact; fragments tearing into my legs and spleen. I screamed in pain; only to have my breath driven away as his sword pierced my gut, I hung on his blade for eternity, or so it seemed.

"Alumni!" Gabrielle screamed as if from a great distance.

"Give my regards to Hades." Damocles whispered in my ear; he pushed me off the blade and I crumpled to the ground. Gabrielle tried to run to me; though Joxer wisely held her back, Damocles was still a threat and Xena was in no condition to fight.

"NO!" Ares, Athena, Hera, Diana, Aphrodite, Zeus, Hera and practically every other God on Mount Olympus cried as one; Ares visibly sagged, perhaps he'd done too much.  
Elsewhere the tapestry of the Fates was literally halted as a new thread seemed to materialize from nowhere, it was most assuredly… Unprecedented.

My world was pain; my body was shutting down, and yet there was one chance left open to me, but would it save me or doom my soul? I brushed these concerns aside as I revealed the pouch I'd stolen all those days ago; Xena had just slew the final beast and saw what I was doing.

"Alumni; don't!" She cried; almost pleaded, I ignored her, a twisted smirk crossing my features without provocation and I ingested the last of the Ambrosia… The sky darkened; the sun vanished behind the clouds and I screamed in pain as my body began to change.  
This was no instantaneous change; my soul, my very essence fought the transition; it was as if two entities warred for dominance of my destiny, and I was on the losing end. But you can not prevent this; and eventually the Ambrosia's power won out, I climbed to my feet whole once more. Damocles dropped his sword in fright; energy crackled behind my eyes, a small smile played across my lips.

"So; this is what it feels like." I remarked sounding almost casual; with a simple mental command the fallen sword flipping up into my hand I regarded it. "I believe you dropped this." I stated no trace of emotion behind my words. "Allow me to return it." I added plunging the weapon to the hilt in the man's chest; he gurgled once and then fell down dead.

"Alumni?" Gabrielle called tentatively among the silence that remained; I turned to my friends and briefly the power left my eyes, then I smiled a twisted thing with no goodness behind it.

"Velasca." I stated. "Callisto." I added sneering with each name mocking their stupidity. "Goddesses of Chaos? I think not." I scoffed and with a simple thought my clothing changed; gone were the simple garments of my once mortal existence, in their place was an impressive golden armor. Spikes emerged from just below the wrist; twin horns jutted out above my brow, and bone like protrusions that resembled wings nestled snuggly upon my back. I could remember a little more now; though my true past was still completely lost, I could care less.

"Alumni; no." Gabrielle whispered turning from me; I ignored the petty mortals, instead I looked to the heavens and smiled.

"Zeusy; I'm home!" I called out in a mocking little tone; and then I flashed out for the first time and journeyed to Mount Olympus…

"Xena; what are we gonna do?" Gabrielle asked her friend now that Alumni had vanished.

"I… I don't know Gabrielle." Xena returned in a very un-Xena-like tone of complete loss and devastation.

And in a completely different reality a face fell; she had hoped she wouldn't have to intervene, but alas such things were not meant to be.

"You summoned us mistress?" A shuddering voice asked as twin forms appeared before the highest of beings.

"He has strayed from his path." She stated; the two visibly stiffened. "And it is my own fault… His soul is now splintered; trapped within a shell dominated by an evil will." She elaborated.

"We shall force him back to the path of light." The first stated preparing to leave.

"If you can not." She called; leaving the rest unspoken.

"We shall endeavor to prevent that scenario mistress." The second called out in a decidedly feminine tone; and with that both vanished.

"There is still hope." She whispered. "He has tapped into the light; there may yet be a chance." She added turning back to her observations of this most precious of her creations.

"And should he fail?" The other wondered having long since been silent in his observations over the centuries; his voice crackled with age and wisdom, but also darkness… She had long established balance for all of Earth Prime; and he had long since agreed, but his children were another matter. "There is no other." He pointed out.

"I know." She returned. "But I am confident with my choice… I expect great things of him." She added in a deeply loving tone; this was why she had sent him into the Omniverse to be trained after all.

"I hope you are right; for my children are close to defeating yours." He reminded. "And breaching the walls of their long, hated, prison." He added softly; she nodded, but a smile played across her lips, there was one thing more powerful then even the greatest of darkness, and that was love. She regarded the human woman Gabrielle; perhaps she may yet be capable of getting through to him, if her warriors could reach them all in time… However; for now she could only pray, after all Alain Desrochers was still above all… Only mortal.

_To Be Concluded_

**Well there you have it; Alumni became the true God of Chaos, or at least another pretender to the monniker after all the only God of Chaos I know about happens to be currently locked in a struggle with his hated rival Primus. (Ten points to anyone who get's that reference; as if it's hard.) The adventures of Alain Desrochers AKA Alumni in the Xenaverse will conclude in the aptly titled God of Chaos; just what did the unknown woman watching these events from Earth Prime mean by splintered? Can Gabrielle, Xena, Joxer and even Iolaus and Hercules manage to break through the insanity to save their friend? Or will they be victims of his hand?  
And incidentally what's with all these tantalizing tidbits concerning HIS children and HER children? What exactly is Al supposed to do when he gets home? Why did God give him the power of Justice? (That golden aura thingy had to have some kind of name.) What prison could the other fellow be talking about?  
Why am I even bothering asking questions that won't be answered for many chapters to come? (Maybe to pique your interest dear reader.) **

Be here in another few days or so to bear witness to God of Chaos; one of the deepest pieces of fiction I've personally written, although who can truly say what is deep and what is merely shallow? Just be here; for we shall get to venture forth into the young man's mind, and bear witness to a soul attempting to heal itself after the shattering conclusion Of Gods and Women, Part Two left him with. And damn I've gotta stop yammering on...


	14. Chapter 14 Comprehensive Timeline

**Chrysalis Timeline**

**Earth 929 Year 1992 April 13TH;** Alain Desrochers dates Jennifer McMahon for the first time, Unicron secretly employs an agent of Cobra-La to leave the book detailing Shadow Magic in Jennifers' school locker setting events in motion to ensure the arrival of Earth Primes' Alain Desrochers in the year 2003. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 1._

**Earth 929 Year 1994 May 27TH; **Jerrica Benton, the Holograms, their Associates, The Misfits and their Associates are mistakenly removed from Earth 929 by Saturnyne the Omniversal Majestrix due to outside interference from Merlyn. Roma chooses to use them for their mission to Earth 1302 in place of the Earth 656 counterparts intended to be used thus granting the assembled cast knowledge of the Omniverse for their future friendships surrounding a young man they currently have no knowledge on.  
Roughly five months later possibly; Unicron ensures that Kang the Conqueror will mistakenly apprehend all those living in Starlight Mansion thus ensuring that the Starlight Girls will also be aware of the Omniverse, the reason for this is still uncertain, but Primus has speculated that the Dark God wished to manipulate Alain's future ties with the Starlight Girls to unspecific ends. _Source Flashback: Crisis on Earth 929 Final Chaos and Unwritten Prelude to Crisis: Kang & The Starlight Girls._

**Earth Prime Year 1995 September 6TH; **Reanne McMahon previous Chosen of God loses the full power of her bloodline and begins to pay great attention to her daughters' boyfriends seeking the next Chosen. _Source: Off-Screen Event Never Written._

**Earth 929 Year 1997 August 10TH; **Jennifer and Alain finally become Talia and Darkholme beginning the process of harvesting Chaos energies in small amounts so as not to be noticed by Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Strange, several classmates of the duo most notably Christine Delisle, Candace Berard, Pamela Noel and Nicole Desroches (No relation) disappear. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 2._

**Starlight Citadel Timeline Uncertain; **Roma at last discerns the presence of total Chaos brewing on Earth 929 and sends Spider-Girl of Earth 107 to ferret out the source of the growing Chaotic forces threatening to destabilize the Omniversal balance. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 2 and 3._

**Earth Prime Year 2000 June 20TH; **Alain Desrochers Graduates High School and is faced with a lonely future as he knows nothing of what is expected of him, Reanne begins to despair as the Demons collect more souls to break the Gates of Hell open wide. _Source: Off-Screen Event Never Written._

**Earth 929 Year 2002 July 4TH; **Spider-Girl is enslaved by Shadow King under orders of Darkholme, Wheeljack begins plans to build the Infinity Engine, unseen by all Unicron is pleased at the progress of his pawns. Talia briefly faces the Ghost Rider revealing her presence and her plans indirectly to Mephistopheles, Blade the Vampire Hunter encounters Darkholme during a raid on a nest, and a Pocket Dimension is accidentally destroyed resulting in the unleashing of the Shadow Warg from their long ago banishment, Talia begins to tame them as pets. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 4 and 5 and 6._

**Earth Prime Year 2003 September 13TH Give or Take; **Alain telephones Jennifer; God ensures the call will be disappointing; the Omniverse becomes common knowledge to Alain Albert-Joseph Desrochers. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part One._

**Starlight Citadel Timeline Uncertain; **Roma enlists the aid of Arachnia AKA Gwen Stacy from Earth 3062; the choice of heroes reflecting ties to Spider-Man is due to manipulations in the Starlight Citadels' systems by Merlyn, Roma's father. Reasons unknown. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue 6 Epilogue._

**Earth Designation Unrevealed Timeline Unspecified; **Alain Desrochers encounters Xena forcibly, God causes amnesia to ensure her champion shall take his training seriously, Unicron begins actively observing events from afar as his manipulations begin to take hold of the human.  
Taking the name Alumni; Alain journeys with the Warrior Princess and the Battling Bard and begins learning the proper use of the sword, he begins to bulk up and tone his body eliminating the fat. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part One._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 January 3RD; **Arachnia is captured by Talia and Darkholme becoming a sexual plaything for the duo replacing the most likely deceased former missing classmates; Wheeljack perfects the Infinity Engine and begins testing, Time Travelers from a future date and time inadvertently arrive in undocumented encounter between the Fantastic Four and a team claiming to be Salvation, they are led by a woman of unspecified origins and trick Johnny Storm Alias The Human Torch into returning with them to the future. _Source: Unwritten Salvation Issue Numbers Unknown; The Human Torch Saga and Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 7._

**Abbreviation Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Ares and Hera take a vested interest in Alumni; Ares uses a special poison to make communication possible, due to fragmented memories Alumni continues to train uncertain of his origins, but needing the skills to survive Hera convinces Hercules that Alumni is a dangerous threat; other players also become involved as the Heroes are gathered to protect the young man and facilitate his training all engineered by Zeus of course. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part One._

**Coruscant 177 Roughly 15 000 Years before the Foundation of the First Galactic Republic; **Jedi Knight Sarill Contrelle journeying to the planet Mustafar as part of her Jedi Trials is reborn upon ascending to the rank of Jedi Master, an unknown female party giving the name Quinlee is responsible for her newfound immortality, the Force reveals all to Master Sarill. _Source: Unwritten Star Wars Tales of the Jedi Order Story._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 February 23RD; **Techrat is approached by Predacon warrior Waspinator in disguise; Darkholme begins capturing his villainous pawns in preparation of the big push, Mephistopheles appears to the current Ghost Rider warning of dire portent and enlists his services to claim the Eye of Agamotto, the attempt fails though it does force Stephen Strange off of Earth 929 for the remainder of the year leaving a doppelganger under the control of Mephistopheles in his place. _Source: Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Ghost Rider Prelude to Crisis and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Chronicles of Waspinator the Twenty-First Century._

**Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Alumni spends time in Athens undergoing intense physical training; Autolycus gets him in trouble with a tribe of Centaurs, but Xena manages to get him out. Unicron is well pleased at the progress of Alumni; fully aware what is to come he begins preparations to start the human on his path to the second unseen Destiny linking Alain to Cybertron forevermore, Past, Present and Future. _Source: Unwritten Tales of Suspense Issue Number 0 Alumni & Autolycus Vs. The Centaurs._

**Coruscant 177 18 Years before Star Wars The Phantom Menace; **Master Contrelle emerges from the planet Mustafar and engages battle with a Sith Lord by the name of Darth Sidious on the planet of Naboo, her attempt to prevent the fall of the Jedi Order fails, she flees into hiding and awaits the time of the Clone Wars vanishing seemingly from existence on the planet Dagobah. _Source: Unwritten Tales of Suspense Issue Number 1 Jedi Vs. Sith._

**Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Alumni journeys with Xena and experiences numerous adventures alongside his two mentors; during the Hind incident Alumni and Velasca are both kidnapped by Tarantulas acting under orders from Unicron, Unicron implants the spark that will become Tarantulas 929 within the flesh body of Alumni, forcibly usurping the young mans' true destiny and sub-planting it with that of a more favorable and necessary fate. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part Two and Prologue to Twisted._

**Faerûn 09 Timeline Uncertain; **Alumni, Velasca and a misplaced Kender spirit by the name of Tasslehoff Burrfoot fail in their quest to lay claim to the Dark Matrix from Cybertron 118 from the hands of the Drow of Menzoberranzan. Alumni's altered personality is forgotten and he is returned to Xena's Earth dismissing his stray memories as a trick of the Gods; within the spark of Tarantulas 929 begins to plot recapturing the flesh form of Alumni to continue his service to a being he has forgotten, obviously Unicron. _Source: Twisted._

**Earth Prime Hell Dimension; **Lucifer begins to prepare the power to breach Hells' Gates and conquer humanity along with the Earth; Time on Earth is no longer in motion however Time in Hell continues to beat faster towards the fated release of all Demonkin, The Secretary chooses to leave these scenes of darkness unseen to those regarding the chronicled history of Alain Albert-Joseph Desrochers of Earth Prime. _Source: Off-Screen Event Never Written._

**Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Alumni travels with Xena further the Ambrosia stolen from Callisto still hidden; he encounters Diana the Pagan Goddess and faces a tribe of Uruk-Hai; led by Damocles, the origins of the Uruk are unknown, Alain becomes Justice for the first time. Suffering a mortal wound he ingests the Ambrosia; the cultivating Spark of Tarantulas 929 uses this chance to resume control of the body assuming Godhood and proclaiming himself God of Chaos, due to fragmented memories Alumni does not recall anything of his mission to Faerûn. Instead he proceeds to wipe out whole villages of innocent souls while Xena, Gabrielle, Iolaus, Hercules and Joxer meet Toley one of Gods special guides; believing Alain's soul to have fragmented into two separate souls due to his amnesia and the fact that Unicron has hidden his machinations thoroughly from the eyes of God and Primus Toley sends his friends into his astral plane to save Alumni/Alain from death.  
In the end Tarantulas 929 is forcibly rejected from Alain's body taking on briefly a corporeal flesh form that is swiftly terminated by Toley's mate; thus Alain is saved and begins to learn more about his First Destiny. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part Two and Xena Warrior Princess & Hercules The Legendary Journeys; God of Chaos._

**Earth 929 Timeframe Unclear; **Unicron reclaims the spark that was Alumni who still has no recollection of the events surrounding its' origins; in fact it still believes itself to be a mortal soul and possesses a human appearance. Agreeing to Unicrons' false assurances Alumni the Spark is reformatted completely and finally turned into the Cybertronian Life Form destined to be; Tarantulas 929, though Tarantulas's memories have been altered so that all vestiges of his past life as a human are erased he completely understands that he has Unique Origins from those of Cybertronian Descent. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess & Hercules The Legendary Journeys; God of Chaos Epilogue._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate Possibly 49504.3; **Having completed his training on Xena's Earth Alain is sent to the 24TH century and Q; first he must understand the nuances of the technology and survive the harsh wilds of the Delta Quadrant aboard the Starship Voyager, friendships are forged with Megan and Jenny Delaney and Ensign Samantha Wildman. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Learning Curve; A New Frontier._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 March 15TH; **Darkholme and Talia continue unseen manipulations; Wheeljack and Optimus Prime place the Infinity Engine under SHIELD protection in secret and use deception and subterfuge to prevent the Decepticons from initially discovering the engines' absence, Cobra forces resurrect Serpentor from his death-like stasis and events begin to interconnect due to the presence of the Chaos Bringer. The Power Infinity Gem becomes the property of Reed Richards for a brief time, with it he discovers the Autobots' Infinity Engine has ties to the Infinity Gems though neither seems logically possible considering the origins of the Gems and Engine. _Source: The Transformers Issue Number 85 To Harness Infinity and Crisis on Earth 929 Reed Richards; Prelude to War._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate 50384.2; **Alain meets Q for the first time; he begins to find his place on Voyager, Q takes on a new identity as Hunis the Trickster and creates the belief in the Draconian race that Al is Sithicus the Destroyer. The Borg become aware of Al's presence on Voyager during the Species 8472 incident and begin preparations for assimilation. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Learning Curve; A New Frontier and Possibly Star Trek Voyager; Assimilation; Enemy at the Gates._

**Coruscant 177 Approximately 13-15 Years After Events of A New Hope; **Sensing the arrival of Alain is imminent Master Contrelle leaves Mustafar and Discovers Callista on the planet Naboo where she battled Sidious all those long years ago, she begins to re-open the woman fully in the Force. _Source: Unwritten Tales of Suspense Issue 2 Tales of the Jedi._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate Approximately 51268.4; **The Borg capture Alain and forcibly assimilate him, the process goes awry through unseen developments; some such as Alain himself believe that Q influenced the Assimilation process and as usual the Omnipotent One decides not to correct that assumption taking perverse pleasure in the blame. In truth; due to the fact that the Spider Drone Tarantulas forcibly inserted into Alain back during the whole Twisted affair the Nanoprobes themselves become conflicted as two separate and alien sets of programming intersect and combine on a sub-molecular level re-writing the young human as Unicron intended into a Technorganic Life Form of unique abilities though still possessing the characteristics of the Borg and not the Cybertronians.  
After escaping Alain and the Voyager crew must come to grips with what has happened to him; life becomes further complicated when the Draconians arrive forcing Al to act and tap once again into the powers of Justice reawakening his memories of said power.  
**Stardate 52081.2; **Q frees Omnibus, Callopias and Serenity from incarceration; his Padawan will soon encounter a real Demon and begin to put the pieces of the puzzle that is his life together. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Assimilation; Enemy at the Gates._ **Author's Notes: So as not to confuse you I will pause here to explain further the entire Assimilation Process I have recently re-created and re-envisioned to further draw ties between Alain and Cybertron. As you have already read Alain as Alumni encountered the Tarantulas of a different reality in Twisted and in order for Alumni to control Velasca this Tarantulas placed a Spider Drone within both of them. At the end of said story Velasca puked up the Spider Drone in a liquid state as she was forcibly bound to the Kender Tasslehoff Burrfoot, but the fate of Alain's Spider Drone was never revealed… This got the Wheels in my head to turning; at one point I had decided that Q really had mucked around with the Assimilation creating the other powers and as you can see whenever we bring that up in the main body of work Q and even his son q constantly play up this fact though in truth Q being a well known master of lies never actually did anything except to awaken the latent Mutant Gene in Alain a dormant Gene that all Earth Prime residents possess unknowingly.  
****The other power, powers I should say; originate from the Assimilation of the Spider Drone; Alain's ability to manipulate and created hard light holograms for brief moments in time is a remnant of the Spider Drones' own onboard holographic communications system, the ability to harness Gravity and to a lesser though extremely finite extent the Magnetic Spectrum is a remnant of the Spider Drones' repulsor field generator, which allows certain advanced Spider Drones the ability to levitate and fly defying gravity as it were, as well as the Spider Drone's magnetic grapplers, which Tarantulas has used in the past and is my interpretation of the little claw-like appendages sometimes seen in the Beast Wars cartoon, I mean they can pick up the pieces of Tarantulas when he gets' blown to smithereens, but some of those pieces looked a little awkward and even impossible to grasp, so I figured the claws must have added magnetic grapplers to facilitate picking up awkward, larger or even smaller pieces. This also explains why Alain's and Amy's Nanoprobes resemble eight-legged arachnids and possess a sort of semi-consciousness of their own at times; since the Spider Drones are Tarantulas' version of Smart Tools or AI units, which assist him in his laboratory experiments and the like it would make sense that at times they would assume control of certain bodily functions for unspecified purposes caused perhaps by mutated or aberrant behavioral programming as a result of the assimilation. The reason why I explain this all to you here dear reader is to facilitate the explanation and also I have no intention of revealing this truth to the characters in the story in any way shape or form; it's the Author's decision after all, so my original intentions now have an underlining perhaps sinister origin concerning the abilities of Technorganic Borg and also ties Alain to Cybertron just that little bit more… Now back to the matter at hand.**

**Earth 929 Year 2003 May 27TH; **Darkholme celebrates his twenty-first birthday and enjoys the fruits of his labors, namely Jennifer and Gwen; Cobra sets in motion project B.A.T Upgrade and sets their sights on acquiring the SHIELD Helicarrier. On Cybertron the war escalates as both Autobot and Decepticon begin deep space exploration for both Energon sources to replenish depleted supplies and lost colonies hoping to bolster their ranks with Cybertronians who had grown tired with the war and left, but are now desperately needed. Ultra Magnus makes contact with the Junkions of planet Junk and discovers faint traces of Cybertronian signatures from distant planet Nebulos; the Silver Surfer returns to being Galactus' Herald when Nova (**Frankie Raye**) is incarcerated on the Shi'ar home world for aiding Thanos in slaughtering eighty billion Kree survivors.  
Unicron begins preparations for the creation of Cyclonus and Scourge; it is also theorized that at this time the Universe Conflict of Cybertron 1300 was first conceived and possibly executed. Johnny Storm; missing for Five months in the Future, or a possible Future Timeline is at last returned by a mysterious young teenager with feline inspired characteristics, he says nothing of what he saw or did or even why he was gone so long. _Source: Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Cobra; Prelude to Crisis and The Transformers Issue Number 89-90 Plight of the Junkions and The Silver Surfer Issues Numbered Undecided; Heralds of Galactus and Crisis on Earth 929 Johnny Storm; Prelude to Crisis._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate 52143.6; **Alain discovers both Serenity and Callopias roughly around this time, Serenity the Goddess attempts to seduce him, Callopias the Demon grows eager to kill him and events rapidly spiral out of control including an incident on the Holodeck until roughly Stardate 53049.2 when Al slays Callopias in combat and begins a torrid affair with Serenity. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Forbidden Fruit._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 June 10TH; **Chaos has clouded Earth 929 from Roma's sight almost completely; aware she requires a new champion to prevent its' destruction she begins scouring the Omniverse for the perfect hero, preferably a Counterpart to Alain Desrochers 929. Meanwhile Talia at last is fully eclipsed by Unicrons' influence as he takes a personal hand in the events he is manipulating and Megatron finally deduces that Prime has hidden the Infinity Engine amongst the humans of SHIELD. In the small kingdom of Wakanda home to Africa's premier super hero the Black Panther Waspinator, the Predacon from a future time joins forces with T-Challa, Ghost Rider and a repentant Juggernaut to prevent T-Challa's enemies from unearthing remains of the Maximal Transwarp Exploration Craft Axalon and using them against the African heroes kingdom; time seems almost to stand still as though awaiting the coming of Alain Prime. _Source: Unwritten The Transformers Issues Numbered 92-94 (Possibly) Infinity is a Long Time Coming and Chronicles of Waspinator; Waspinator & The Secret Defenders._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate Unknown; **After several months possibly a year of recuperation following the battle with Callopias, Alain Desrochers meets Amy and winds up adopting her via assimilation to save her life; Amy Chelerise Desrochers changes Al's entire outlook on life. Revealing his secretly crafted Holo-Cons; sentient holographic Decepticons, Al and Voyager repel attacks by the Borg and experience a great many adventures.

**Stardate Approximately 54274.7; **Al is visited by Warren Meers of Earth Hellmouth 400 reminding him that the events of Shattered is rapidly approaching; Al takes Amy to Eternia and is in turn adopted by her family, it is believed by Historians of Al and those around him that Serenity was impregnated close to this Stardate as well. Once returned to Voyager events continue on until fated Stardate 549703.4 when Admiral Janeway of one possible future arrives and leads her younger self into the destined event resulting in Voyager at last coming home to the Alpha Quadrant. Transporting over to the Enterprise Alain gets' his house in order and faces Omnibus at last; the Demon Overlord almost kills him, but he succeeds in destroying the Demons' physical form. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; War Against the Collective and Star Trek The Next Generation; Home and Heartache._

**Starlight Citadel Time Unspecified; **Roma recruits Alain to aid in ending the Crisis on Earth 929; none of the players are ever told how long this Chaotic anomaly has been growing, Al devastated at being torn away from Amy agrees only after Roma promises to reunite them. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929; Of Spiders and Mutants._

**Omniversal Passageway Unknown Moment in Time; **Unicron prevents Omnibus' spiritual essence from following Al to enact revenge, the non-corporeal Demon Overlord begins his search for a realm capable of restoring his physical form and seems to be almost forgotten by the players involved. _Source: Star Trek The Next Generation; Home and Heartache Epilogue._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 June 23RD possibly July 5TH; **Al arrives on Earth 929 in Central Park Early Morning; he encounters Spider-Man in brief after tangling with Electro, and then is inadvertently assaulted by Professor Charles Xavier founder of the X-Men mistaken for Magneto. Under the assumed name Allan Pendragon Rutherford our intrepid hero begins his mission with the X-Men; a guest in their mansion, he is targeted by the Brotherhood under Darkholmes' control, rescues Spider-Girl by killing Shadow King, meets with Spider-Man again to help Spider-Girl, briefly encounters Lawyer Matt Murdoch and is stopped by the Brotherhood a second time along with Curt Connors AKA The Lizard before he can meet Doctor Strange. All on Earth 929 remain unaware that the current Doctor Strange is a facsimile and the real Stephen Strange is currently trapped in the Dark Dimension battling minions of Dormammu. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929 Of Spiders' and Mutants and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Doctor Strange Title Undecided._

**Coruscant 177 25-30 Years After A New Hope; **Master Contrelle and Callista rescue Lusa from a Vornskyr attack as the Yuuzhan Vong invasion grows into a truly epic development, Chewbacca and Anakin Solo lose their lives during the mounting war. _Source: Star Wars The New Jedi Order series of Novels/E-Novels and Tales of Suspense Issue Number 3 Vornskyr Attack._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 Exact Date Undetermined; **Alain is targeted by the Red Skull and an army of B.A.Ts' stolen from Cobra under the influence of Darkholme; the X-Men, Avengers and others put a stop to the attack on Manhattan and Westchester, Al kills the Red Skull be beheading him with his Lightsaber. Invited to an evening affair by Tony Stark Al and Rogue begin to slowly discover their mutual attraction for one another is more then just hormones, Wilson Fisk, Norman Osborn and Peter Parker are notable characters of Earth 929 also present at the unveiling.  
Venom and Carnage both attack due to Darkholme once again influencing events; Al, Spider-Man and Iron-Man fend them off, days later a team of X-Men, Spider-Man and Spider-Girl face them on the Brooklyn Bridge. Venom flees after Cletus Kasady is killed and the Carnage symbiote captured, Cobra owes Al a debt due to events surrounding Red Skull; Al enlists their aid at this point in time in finding answers to this entire mess.  
Eric Raymond sells out Gabor Oil to the Decepticons as Misfits' Music closes due to Bankruptcy; Al leaves New York and winds up in Los Angeles at Starlight Mansion, Jerrica and the others take him in, during his stay he meets Ricochet, Vixen and Synergy three Maximals from the Axalon as it turns out. Kills Spectro, Spyglass and Viewfinder with help from Cyclops and Jean, begins actively interacting with the Autobots, thwarts a kidnapping attempt, brokers deals with Cobra, the Autobots and Q, visits with Amy, helps young Nancy Cates deal with her mutation and takes the next step in his relationship with Rogue.  
Following major events surrounding Cobra, GIJoe the Transformers and their God Primus the Crisis of Earth 929 begins to reach the boiling point; Darkholme is ousted after pitting the Brotherhood against the Sinister Six; meanwhile Unicron and Tarantulas take the souls of the humans Cletus Kasady, Serpentor and the Red Skull AKA Johann Schmidt and once purging all traces of their past lives has been accomplished, Unicron uses said souls all of whom were directly or indirectly killed in their mortal life by Al to reformat and create the sparks of the Predacons Cicadacon, Seaclamp and Ramhorn; destined to become the Tripredacus Council and a future thorn in Rutherfords' side. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929: Avengers' Assemble and Crisis on Earth 929: Rampage in NYC and Crisis on Earth 929: Sea of Turmoil and Crisis on Earth 929: Terror Approaches and Crisis on Earth 929: More Than Meets the Eye._

**Earth X-1007 Circa 1942; **Warren Meers; having been forgotten by all journeys to this point in time of Earth X-1007 after engineering the deaths of numerous heroes including Superman and Batman, his goal is to enslave an army of heroines to conquer the Omniverse, but in truth Q is manipulating him to create a future team of Super Villains to face off against Alain and a future team of Super Heroes the young man will lead in service of Roma called Salvation, Warren's first target for slave training is Wonder Woman at a time when she is young and inexperienced… Harbinger; a new Demonic threat is also born due to Warren's incompetence and the beginnings of a truly dangerous team of adversaries is set in motion. _Source: Untitled Primarily Adult Story featuring Wonder Woman and Warren AKA Zeus._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 Month of August leading possibly into September; **Alain faces a plethora of events and villains as the Final Chaos draws nigh, The Sinister Six, Cobra, Darkholme, the Decepticons, the Green Goblin and others become embroiled in the massive up-surgence of mounting Chaos until at last, after killing his Earth 929 counterpart and facing down a Decepticon threat of spectacular origins Al engages in battle with Talia… Many casualties occur, but in the end Chaos is averted and the Infinity Engine destroyed; forced to leave Rogue and Amy behind Al moves on to conclude his training and hopefully return to Earth Prime at last.  
Other events entangled within this time include a brief encounter between Spider-Man, Spider-Girl and the Green Goblin, a battle with the Decepticons involving the Dinobots, and the mystical confrontation between Doctor Strange, Ghost Rider, Dormammu, Mephistopheles and the Doctor Strange Doppelganger all within the Dark Dimension. The Fantastic Four are also believed to have been taken out of the game due to a development in the Negative Zone, but remains unconfirmed. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929: Final Chaos and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929: Spider-Girl Laugh of the Goblin and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929: Doctor Strange Untitled Tale and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929: Coda._

**Coruscant 177 25-30 Years After A New Hope; **Al arrives on Mon Cal and briefly interacts with the Solos' and Skywalkers' before Master Contrelle, Callista and Lusa arrive to take him to Mustafar; whereupon he completes his training, masters Justice and… _Source: Star Wars The New Jedi Order: Perspective and Star Wars The New Jedi Order: Potential._

**Earth Prime Year 2003 September 13TH; **Alain Albert-Joseph Desrochers returns home and begins remodeling his bedroom; Master Contrelle has accompanied him and the Force is no longer a part of her as she begins a new life on Earth Prime, in Hell Lucifer feels his presence, Jen and Christine talk briefly on the phone and Reanne prays for divine intervention. Meanwhile The Secretary has a special meeting with two individuals; Kal-El of a different Earth-Prime and Dawn Summers of Earth Hellmouth 75, the purpose of this meeting with Dawn Summers is never revealed. Other parties also briefly show interest in young Alain of Earth-Prime among them The Doctor, Daniel Jackson of SG-1 and Mxyzptlx. _Source: Star Wars The New Jedi Order: Potential and Interlude._

**Earth Hellmouth 36 Timeframe Uncertain; **Omnibus's spiritual essence escapes the Omniverse passageways and begins to amass mystical energy to return; Alain is sent to aid the Slayer in stopping Omnibus once and for all, events must happen quickly for Earth Prime is soon to be in dire need of Alain its' Chosen Champion. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Meets Sithicus._

**Earth Prime Year 2003 September 14TH; **Jennifer converses with Christine her best friend because of the phone call to Alain; q bears witness to this moment and amuses himself with the thought of the two coming together at last. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Meets Sithicus Interlude._

**Earth X-1007 Circa 2005;** Warren targets his next victims Kara Zor-El Alias Supergirl and Kara Zor-L Alias Power Girl to continue enslaving his army. _Source: Unwritten/Untitled Primary Adult Oriented Story Featuring Warren._

**Earth Hellmouth 36 Timeline Uncertain; **With Omnibus now destroyed completely and no longer a threat; Alain is approached by Whistler in order to assist the Powers that Be in restoring the Balance destroyed by Omnibus' unwitting presence on this version of Buffy's world. In order to accomplish this task; Alain must resurrect Tara McClay using Federation technology and drugs proven to work on others in the past and also recruit the long absent Scooby Oz the Reluctant Werewolf as it were to aid him in the city of Tokyo, Japan. It is revealed by the Sensei of the Light Dojo that ancient spirits once walked the Earth long ago; these spirits not destined to return until after the Slayer managed to defeat the First Evil and seal Sunnydale's Hellmouth manage to escape thanks to Omnibus and set into motion the rise once again of the Elementals.  
Al must convince a young Chinese girl by the name of Mei Lin that she is the Chosen One; destined to lead a team of four young women against the forces of the Spirits themselves, with the aid of Oz and Tara he must find a way to rewrite what Fate truly has in store for all. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dark Alliances and Partially Buffy the Vampire Slayer Inherent Evil._

**Earth 929 Year 2004 April 28TH; **Amy Chelerise Rutherford holds a training session with Professor Charles Xavier in order to expand her telepathic skills. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dark Alliances Interlude._

**Limbo Timeline Uncertain: Possible Future Events Revealed; **The Dark God Unicron holds a brief conference with Mega Zarak discussing events not yet part of the official Timeline; Mega Zarak informs his Master that Nemesis Prime has managed to procure the Dark Matrix on Eternia thanks to the unwitting assistance of young Alain Desrochers. Unicron leaves to harness the powers of Chaos being unleashed during the Autobot/Decepticon Conflict on Cybertron 5089 in order to restore his Planetary Body while trapped in a smaller form; The Universe Conflict is mentioned in brief, the reasons for this upset in the Timeline are uncertain, but information regarding the events surrounding Alain on Eternia and dealing with Nemesis Prime are most definitely intended to be a Future event as of yet Unchronicled by The Secretary. It is possible Uatu the Watcher parted the veils of Time and Space in order to gain further understanding on the Chaos Bringers interest in the Young Man from Earth Prime. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dark Alliances Interlude._

**More as Follows I trust this has helped straighten out every aspect of the Chrysalis story featuring Alain Desrochers; Anything that is Unwritten will take some time for me to get around to if I write them myself I may enlist the aid of fellow Fanfic Authors who know characters like Ghost Rider, The Silver Surer and all that way better then me.**


End file.
